The Feelings That Should Have Left Unsaid
by ArdNova
Summary: After the battle of Nue, some things are left unsettled especially unfulfilled feelings. The Keikain's is now preparing Yura for her being the new head of the family. Before that, she is going to encounter different situations that will change her life.
1. Sudden actions

**HuHuHu! My First Nurarihyon fanfic...hope you will understand for my mistakes. (Newbie here :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarirhyon no Mago nor their characters.**

* * *

At Kyoto, where the Keikain family resides, things were different this time. After the battle with Hagoromo-Gitsune and the Nue made the house became gloomy but others are not trying to avoid being affected by it especially the noisy siblings who keeps on fighting and teasing each other. As usual, the sadistic brother and the helpless younger sister don't get along; start to form an argument in a small little thing...

_**~Flashback~**_

"Hey nii-chan!", the small rowdy onmyouji was calling his brother in his room.

"What you want you idiot sister?", as always, Ryuuji never treats his sister as his "sister" (you know what i mean)

"Don't call me an idiot, you cocky, sadistic brother of mine and why did you eat my favourite food(her favourite food is eggs over rice) and while you're at it you also ate the cookies my friend at school gave me." Yura saying this furiously to his brother.

"Well, I was hungry and I saw it in the fridge and there's nothing left to eat so I ate it anyway, why you got a problem my egg-loving sis of mine?" Ryuuji said it with a death glare looking at his small sister.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that, now that I will become the next head of the Keikain family, you should obey and respect me!." She responded.

"Tch"..Ryuuji made that sound in his mouth and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever but eating eggs won't make you taller you know." He replied back with a small evil laugh

"WAAHHHH! Why did i have such an awful, annoying, cocky brother!" saying this while bursting with pure anger.

"Hah?, who are you calling annoying you moronic egg-loving sis of mine?". He retorted quickly.

"GAAHHHHH!, this conversation with you will not end." Yura saying this while she began to accept defeat.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

As the two continue with their argue, some of the Keikain members are performing face palm while others sigh and saying these siblings never get to understand each other. True, both of them never get along since the older brother teases her helpless sister and never even feel of guilt on what he done...well that's what sadist is. After the argument, Yura went outside to go get some fresh air after a worthless debate with his older brother.

"Sheesh, nii-chan is always like that, he never treats me as his sister and always makes fun of me and really what is he thinking?." Yura saying it while letting out a sigh.

While she was walking in the streets, she noticed that around here was a bunch of family hanging out together, laughing, smiling and enjoying their lives with happiness and joy filled their world. In the other hand, Yura remembered that, she grew up with her only brother, and never experience going out and bond with her family. While she at it, she saw a family celebrating the birthday of their child. Their faces shows a hint of fulfilled joy and never ending happiness and while she was looking at them she just remembered, "_I almost forgot, my birthday is coming_." After saying that to herself, she began walking around without noticing there was someone watching her in the shadows.

"I'm back"..saying this after running quite some time due to the rain which she never predicted because it was sunny in the afternoon.

"Welcome back". The one welcomed her was a tall figure with blond hair and amber eyes.

"Good evening, Mamiru-niichan." Saying this with a smile in her face.

"Oh your back, I was getting worried when the rain starts to fall and you weren't bringing an umbrella." A Tall slender man came walking towards Yura with a dry towel on his hand.

"Thanks, Akifusa-niichan". She replied while drying her hair off.

While she was busy in, she didn't notice another presence behind her wearing a dark jacket and dark clothes and his face and his hair is wet suddenly grab the towel she was holding from behind.

"Wahh!" she yelped with a shocking tone.

"What's with that tone Yura, you look like being pushed in a cliff.".

"Hah?, I wasn't that shocked and why did you ta-" before she finished her sentence, she stared at the man behind her.

"Ryuuji-niisan, what are you doing here and why are you wet and grumpy?"

"Are you an idiot?, I went outside to buy something then suddenly the sky became dark and I was too late to notice that it was starting to rain" saying while making himself dry

"Ahhh" she gave a short reply.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Well, whatever I'm going to my room to get some dry clothes and Yura bring me another dry towel in my room after."

"EHHH?, why would i do that?" the little Keikain replied annoyingly.

"Why, you got another problem going to your brother's room but I don't care anyway because I want to discuss with you something." Walking away and turning his back to his sister

"Hah?, if you got something to say to me you can say it right here"

After Yura replied, the wet towel was thrown over her face and she quickly try to remove it. She began to open her mouth when she was cut-off, "Don't slack-off you moronic sister, get that wet towel and put it somewhere where it can dry off and don't make me wait because if you do...I'll kill you". With those scary words, she immediately ran in the laundry area and put the wet towel that her brother used and quickly put it in the pile of dirty clothes that's need to be washed but before she successfully put it, she slipped making her face hit the floor. "_Ouch_" the little onmyouji start murmuring while she didn't notice her face is on the towel while facing the floor. As she start to stand up, her nose caught up a faint nice smell and her nose leading to the towel her brother used. "Nii-chan's scent" she said it while sniffing the towel and suddenly she became flushed and a little red marks appear in her cheeks. "WAAHHHH!, why am i smelling nii-chan's used towel, well I was the one who used it first but that's not important now." She quickly stood up and put the wet towel on the pile of dirty clothes and immediately started running around the Keikain house going to her brother's room with a little sign of sweat dropping in her face not because she was running but the words that made her shiver like a helpless kid "_I'll kill you_". While she's remembering it, she increased her pace and ran like a mad dog towards his older bro's room.

Arriving at the door of his brother's room while carrying a dry towel he asked, Yura knocked the door and immediately opened it at after she came in she suddenly froze and her jaws opened slightly.

"After knocking the door, don't budge in directly without the owner's consent, sheesh where are your manners?" Saying this while his upper muscular body exposed.

"Hmmm. Yura, don't just stand there and gave me that towel."

"Ugh.."

"Oi.."

"Ah...hehehe...sorry I spaced out a bit" Yura responded while her cheeks is starting to get red.

After she gave the towel to his brother who was changing his wet clothes to dry ones, the little onmyouji turned her face to the door while attempting to leave but she was stopped "Where are you going now, I still have to discuss with you with something." Ryuuji quickly looked at her sister while changing and waiting for a response. "Hehehe, maybe you can tell me that tomorrow nii-chan and also you are changing so I might be bothering you." Yura replied while her face facing the floor and immediately to the door but before she can make her great escape her older brother said, "Hoh!, getting shy while seeing your brother half-naked, how bold of you Yura but if you had that kind of thoughts I'm not buying it, it will just makes me gross". After hearing that, her blood is boiling and now attempting to throw tantrum at his brother due to the overloading of her anger and irritation but she calmed down immediately because she knew they will have another worthless debate if she snapped in a worthless reason. Shortly after that, she turn her back to face her brother already finished changing his clothes and started to talk to him.

"What is it that you want to discuss Ryuuji-nii?"

"..."

"Nii-chan?" looking her brother at a puzzled look.

"Oi...are you listening Ryuuji-niichan?"

"...ugh" an immediate reply from Ryuuji.

"Nii-chan, if your gonna play another trick at me and wasting my time here, I'll get mad at you"

"Yura" finally Ryuuji said something while facing the floor.

As Yura began noticing her brother is acting odd suddenly she began to move towards him and swiftly his gaze is on her and making the little onmyouji taken aback. "Ryuuji-niichan?" only those words came out in her mouth because of the fact that fierce and serious looking eyes is facing her and before she can make another step closer to her brother, Ryuuji began to walk towards her and she began to walk back due to confusion and shock of the event and until her back reaches the wall and no way out except the door near her and attempt to make her another great-escape, she was stopped my two muscular hands pinning her down in the wall. With a shock face and uneasy feeling, she start talking to her brother whose head is facing downward.

"Ryuuji-niichan?"

"..."

"...Nii-chan, your scaring me, please stop the joke already." Saying this while trembling.

"Yura". Calling out her name with a seductive manly voice made Yura shiver yet a little flushed and her heart keeps beating like it will burst out any second. But she calmed down to make herself not to misunderstand.

"What is it nii-chan?"

After asking, the room is filled with awkward silence until one of them made a move. Ryuuji began moving his face closer to Yura and now gripping her hand towards the wall. The little onmyouji began to panic as her heart beats fast, sweat dripping and flushed face and confused feelings until she heard her name again. "Yura", this time it sounded with sorrow and loneliness as the short and dark spiky hair little onmyouji meet her chocolate colored eyes with a deep black colored one, her face started to heat up and became really confuse saying to her mind "_What's with this situation_?". While struggling her hand to be free, her brother's forehead hits her until...

"...I...I..I have.."

"Nii-chan?"

"...I..I have som..somethi..." mumbling at his words he cannot speak.

As the room is filled with short silence again...the short onmyouji was shocked what happen in a split second. Warm hands on her waist and her neck and broad body covering her, she was in a state of becoming insane yet really confused on what just happening on that moment and the words she let out in her mouth was...

"Ehhh?..."

* * *

**Whew! Chapter 1 is done...sorry for the mistakes though if you found one...**

**Don't forget to RnR**

**Please understand...still a newbie but learning by experience make things better.**


	2. I should have seen it coming

**Here's the 2****nd**** Chapter, hope you rate and review. :D**

* * *

While whole Keikain family is having their dinner, the room is filled with awkward atmosphere and no one tried to break it. Yura, sitting in the far end of the table, didn't bother to eat her favourite food but just keep staring at it and thinking what happen before dinner.

_**~Flashback~**_

_At Ryuuji's room._

"Nii-chan?, what's wrong, it hurts please let me go" telling his brother to let go while struggling to be free at the broad arms around her.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry, Yura"

"...Ehh?, what's wrong nii-chan, are you sick or are yo-"

Before finishing the onmyouji felt something in her forehead.

A soft warm kiss.

She felt his brother's lips on her forehead and she began to have a red face and trying to speak out the words she wants to say but before she can, his brother interrupted. Ryuuji pulled Yura's hand towards the door and push her outside. With a confused look on Yura, she asked her brother

"Wahhh!, Hey!, why did you do that and what's wrong with you nii-chan?" she spoke with annoying tone but she got a respond of a loud bang of the door.

"Tch, calling me in his room then suddenly kicking me out, he is really an idiot brother but.." she paused while she remembered what happen when his brother kissed her forehead. While remembering it, she began to be blush and telling herself "_Gahhh!, what am I thinking, why am I thinking something bad, Ruuji-niichan is not like that to me but why did he...uwaahhh, I'm confused on what should I feel about it...hmmm, maybe he is a lolicon or something..." _While murmuring it in her mind, she got called by Akifusa.

"Yura, dinner's ready and call your brother to come down also".

"Y...Yes! Akifusa-niichan" saying it while letting out a sigh.

Shortly, she stood up in her feet while patting her shirt and her pants and start walking to his brother's door to call him for dinner but she remembered about what happened while ago and she began to blush a little and heart pumping faster like she was running. She just stood there and short awhile she shouted at in front of her brother's room "Nii-chan you Idiot!" and she ran in to the stairs going down for dinner and forgot to tell his brother to go down also.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

While she began to eat in her food, she glance at his brother who is sitting in the opposite right corner of the table who came down shortly after she made a rowdy shout in front of his door. "Ekk" she yelped and began sweating. She saw his brother staring at her with eyes looking at her intently like she was going to be eaten.

_**~Ryuuji's P.O.V.~**_

_Oh man, why did I do that to her back there, I just wanted to ask something and I ended up hugging her._

_He was at his limit. Seeing her embarrass and end up hugging her and kissing her forehead, he knew he won't hold control himself any longer. To feel her fragile small body and touching her pale skin made him think wild delusions. He was sick of himself to think that he would become an hungry wolf chasing the helpless rabbit. He felt that he was no longer suited to be called brother. He's fighting himself not to fall from his inner desires especially to her younger sister. Thinking back on what happen, he was ashamed being born in this world._

_I'm such an idiot older brother, getting pumped up while seeing her embarrassed._

_Damn, why did she make that kind of expression while looking at me._

_Tch, asking her directly is really difficult. Easier said and done..huh.._

While staring at her, he remembered also leaving a kiss in her forehead.

_I really am losing my mind..._

_I must not lose my composure or else she will misunderstand, I'll just ask her again next time and that next time, I must succeed._

_**~End of P.O.V~**_

Fidgeting, the little onmyouji can't take the stare of his brother and tried to leave the dining table when someone break the cold silence.

"Hey, who wants to eat some dessert I made, it is delicious" the onmyouji souted raising his hand while wearing a pink hood and holding a crystal ball on the other hand smiling.

"I guess I'll have one, come give me some Pato-kun" the tall slender man with glasses accepted her offer.

"Ok! Masatsugu-nii" she quickly went to the fridge at getting her home made dessert.

"Heavy!" the little Keikain is struggling while carrying a large silver box shaped container.

"Give it to me, I'll carry it" the blond onmyouji looked at what Pato was carrying.

"Thanks, Mamiru-niichan"

"Don't worry about it"

"Hmm..the scent is good and I'm excited to look what's inside" Akifusa while holding his spoon.

"Hehe, it will the most delicious dessert you will ever taste." Pato-chan said while giving a big smile.

When they tried to open it and the scent fled in to the room making the other Keikain to come closer in the container and Yura came closer to it while Ryuuji just sat at his chair continue eating his meal. As they open the box shaped container, it formed like a cake with white cream in it but much to their excitement, it suddenly filled with disappointment.

"Ugh...what the heck is that?" Akifusa with a puzzled look while scratching his head.

"...Is that..?" Masatsugu spoke while his eyes focus inside the container with disbelief.

"I can't comprehend what this is but is this some kind of food?" Mamiru spoke awkwardly and was interrupted with a loud shout that made the whole Keikain members present in the room look at where it is coming from.

"IT IS A DESSERT I MADE YOU IDIOTS!" Pato shouted angrily.

"I can see the cream and other dressings to make a dessert better but something is really bothering in this **thing** you made" while his arms are crossed in his chest, Masatsugu commented.

"Yeah, I'm bothered too." Yura nooding her head.

As the five of them are gathering forming a circle, Ryuuji made his move and walk towards the container their looking. Shortly as he saw what's inside, he just made an uneasy look, a look that once you caught a glance at it, it will be your death. Silence filled the room for a few seconds and Ryuuji suddenly spoke bluntly.

"What kind of shit is this?"

The room fell silent again and Pato-chan can no longer held her anger and shouted at Ryuuji.

"ARE YOU BLIND, THIS A HOME MADE DESSERT AND THIS IS NOT A SHIT YOU IDIOT MERCILESS SADISTIC NII-CHAN!"

Panting while catching his breath after a loud shout, Pato glared at Ryuuji and Ryuuji only care less at his glare that has no effect on him.

"C..Calm down Pato-chan, Ryuuji just made a tasteless joke ok..hehehe" Akifusa patting the head of the onmyouji to make him calm.

"Yeah calm down Pato-kun, maybe Ryuuji-niichan is in a bad mood." Masatsugu trying to lighten the mood.

"Tch", Ryuuji made his final comment and left the dining area and headed back to his room. While the others making the poor Pato calm, Yura, talking to herself saying "_Nii-chan you idiot, there is no need to go that far, you really don't know how to understand what others feel_". Letting out a sigh Yura came closer to Pato-chan to calm her also and telling him.

"Don't worry Pato-kun, Ryuuji-nii is just a big idiot spouting nonsense whatever comes out in his mouth, just ignore what he said and it will be alright" while making a big smile to make the sobbing onmyouji regain his posture. Pato-kun gave a smile back to Yura while Mamiru in the other hand made an expressionless look for not understanding the situation then Masatsugu stared back at the container and start asking.

"Pato-kun, can I ask something?"

"Yep, Masatsugu-nii". Pato made happy smile.

"Uhmmm...first is that, why is there flowers in the dessert you just made?"

"So that, my dessert will look fabulous and make it smell good." Pato-chan replied happily.

"Ugh.." Masatsugu was taken aback.

"...my, my"Akifusa shaking his head while putting his palm on his face.

"Ha..hahaha...haha". Yura made a fake laugh

"..." Mamiru just stared at the four of them.

"Ehhemmm...ok, second is that why are there good luck charm beads being sprinkled in it?" Masatsugo asked again, this time he is scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at first I was planning to put some stones on it..." explaining while his pointing finger is below his lips and swiftly he was interrupted.

"Why do you plan to put stones on it, may I know why Pato-chan?" Akifusa spoke with slight irritation and eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I don't know but I guess it's just for decoration!" Pato answered directly with a huge smile.

"Ugh..."Masatsugu was taken back again.

"...my, my" Akifusa placed his palm in to his face **again** while shaking his head after hearing his answer.

"Hahaha...hahaha..haha" Yura just made another fake laugh.

"..." Mamiru still staring the four with expressionless face.

"Ehhemm...please continue on your explanation Pato-kun" Masatsugu while trying to calm himself.

"Ok, then when I found out that stones are heavy and it is hard.."

Masatsugu spoke into himself "_Stones are hard you idiot, how can we eat those stuff, are trying to make us toothless?_" but can't bring to tell him because he might throw tantrums again and letting out a big sigh again and Pato-kun continued...

"...so I tried to change what I will put and I decided to put some good luck charm beads on it." Pato-chan finished his explanation with an innocent smile.

"Can we know now why did you put the good luck charm beads on the dessert you made?" Masatsugu saying while gulping and waiting for his to respond to his question.

"It's because, if you don't notice the charm beads that I put and you swallowed it, you will have a good fortune over a whole year." Pato-kun explained proudly while puffing her chest.

"Ugh..." Masatsugu was taken aback and now twitching with annoyance while trying to stay calm and spoke to his mind "_What good luck will it bring where it will never reach our stomach when it will just be stuck in our throat making us die choking.!_"

"...my, my.." Akifusa still face palmed, can't believe what the little onmyouji just told them.

"Haha..hahaha...haha" Yura keep on laughing(which is fake) and sweat starting to drop from her forehead and trembling after what she just heard and thought to herself "_Looks like Ryuuji-nii just made a good decision bad mouthing the dessert made by Pato-kun, it really is some sort of shit, sorry Pato but i will be siding to my sadistic brother...__**for now**_"

"..." still with an expressionless face, Mamiru just kept on staring on the four of them.

"Sigh"..Masatsugu just let out another one and asked a final question.

"Pato-kun, why...why...is..why is it your face is on this dessert you just made?"he asked hesitantly to the pink hooded onmyouji.

"Hehe, why I put my image on this dessert so that when you eat this, you will be **distracted** on the other things I put there and will be happy eating my home-made dessert." Pato-kun explained while she emphasized the word distracted to them and showed an innocent smile.

Wind blew across the room where it became silent. All the onmyouji bowed their heads except Mamiru who was not understanding the situation while Pato start calling the other onmyouji's slowly.

"Yura-nee, Masatsugu-nii, Akifusa-nii...what's wrong, why are you all silent, are you all alright?" Asking like a small child Pato came closer to Masatsugu when he finally snapped.

"Like hell I am alright!"..he shouted and Pato-chan shrieked due to shock.

"Are you trying to **kill us** you little devil, why would someone eat that when it will lead the person ate that dessert to his/her deathbed." And he lifted the box shape container where the dessert is and tried to throw it to him when he shouted..

"Masatsugu-niichan is an idiot, you are like Ryuuji-nii who is a big jerk..!" he loudly retorted while his face became dark.

"Like I care!" he responded while changing the direction to throw the dessert he just made and was about to throw it when he was stopped by Akifusa.

"What the-, what are you doing Akifusa, your blocking my way!" Masatsugu angrily telling Akifusa to move away.

Akifusa who was having a calm face looking at Masatsugu who is sweating badly and panting after shouting with his heart's content when the calm man took the container on Masatsugu's hands and suddenly...

"Yaso-Style Onmyo Art: Lance of Demonic Possession" Akifusa immediately changed and toss the container upward then began slicing it into small pieces until no trace is left.

The other onmyouji was shocked in awe except Mamiru still having his expressionless face and staring at the others especially Akifusa who used his forbidden technique.

"...M...my" Pato began stuttering

"Hmmm...what is it Pato-chan?" Akifusa changed back to his original form while his back is facing the little onmyouji.

"..."

"..."

"...MY PRECIOUS MASTERPIECE!, AKIFUSA-NIICHAN YOU IDIOT" Pato shouted while tears began to fall. Then Akifusa glanced at him with a calm face and a calm smile until it turned into a freaky devilish smile that creep the crying onmyouji.

Taken aback, Masatsugu and Yura starting to step back and glance each other and speaking to their minds "_Oi, oi, oi, I never seen Akifusa this mad at a trivial thing_." He thought. "_Wahh, it feels like I am facing a demon in front of me...I'm kinda scared_" Yura also thought while she starting to sweat. Akifusa, while looking to the crying onmyouji with fierce eyes like a predator who found a prey told her and began closing her eyes to expect a loud sermon of the angry Keikain...

"Pato-chan, if you want to cook or make something, make sure to tell us so that we can help you and what you made will became edible and not be wasted...ok?" Akifusa said it in a calm tone that the scared onmyouji didn't expect and he started to walk towards him and patting his head and wiping his tears in his eyes. "Don't cry over a small thing..ok, your face will be ruined if you keep crying." Akifusa while smiling making the small onmyouji calm and responded "Yes...Akifusa-nii"

As the two of them became is busy making up, the other two just stared at them and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha, Akifusa sure is scary, and sure knows how to handle situations like this." The man with glasses said while scratching his hair.

"Your right. Maybe this is what they called a face behind a mask, what do you think Masatsugu-niichan?" Yura replied. And before Masatsugu answers Yura's question...fierce eyes looked at the both of them and said "What do you mean **a face behind a mask** Yura-chan?". Yura felt a shiver in her spine and directly countered the question with...

"Hahahaha...Akifusa-niichan, i didn't say anything" sweat drop on the short, dark spiky onmyouji girl and start looking away to avoid contact on the deadly stare.

"Is that so?, I guess everything is fine now. Mamiru help me clean the dishes and Masatsugu escort Pato-chan to her room and Yura-chan, go take a shower and sleep early."

"Ehhh..?, why Akifusa-nii making me take a shower and go to bed first.?"

"Looks like you forgot about the meeting tomorrow." Akifusa answered.

"Ahh..."

"Hmm...is something wrong Yura?"

"N..No..Akifusa-nii, well I'm going ahead" Yura dashed to her room and getting her new clothes and head to the bathroom.

_~In the Bathroom~_

"Hahh..." Yura who is know sinking her body in the bathtub let out a sigh of relief and tiredness.

Recalling what happen today, she left another big sigh and start thinking about what will happen at the meeting tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow, the other higher ups will have a meeting about Yura who will inherit and become the new head of the Keikain Household. She was chosen to be the new head because of the fact she is the only one who can summon "Hagun" and she has an ability to summon multiple shikigami at a split second. Much responsibility, the brunette thought to herself she will be having a hard time to make-up and do her best not to let down her other members of the Keikain household. "Sigh", again she made another one and a memory popped up in her mind...when his brother hugging her and kissed her forehead. Blood rose up into her face making a hard blush and told herself "_why am I thinking about that again...waahhh...nii-chan you idiot._." Few minutes later while she was spacing out, she didn't notice she forgot to flip the sign "_in used_" outside the bathroom. The Keikain house was still under repair and the other bathroom was destroyed during the invasion of Hagoromo Gitsune. She is now using the other bathroom where it is found on the far end of the house making it possible to survive during the battle of Hagoromo Gitsune and with the other onmyouji who was protecting Kyoto. While she's at it, she notice a sound coming from the door.

_**~Ryuuji's P.O.V.~**_

_Tch, they are so noisy, why can't their mouths be small._

_Damn..._

Ryuuji directly rest his body in the bed and glancing to the wall where he pinned his sister and struggling like an animal to get out in a cage.

_Sigh...I _should_ have not done that to her._

_Now, I can feel she is avoiding me and doesn't want talk nor look at me._

_If this keeps up, I might not give her what she __**want**__._

Spacing out at looking on the ceiling, still thinking to what happened a while ago, finding a way to relax and came up with an idea..

_Maybe a bath could calm me._

The onmyouji start walking and irritatingly murmuring to himself how far this bathroom and still recalling about what happen especially the kiss...

_Damn...I really should forget about that but why, why did I just do that to her..!_

_What made me do it?...Tch...I need to keep my cool from now on._

Talking to himself, he found his way to the bathroom when he noticed that the lights are on and the water is slightly heard outside flowing. Eager to make himself relax he opened the door and saw what he didn't expect. His sister with a shocked face who is now on the bathtub getting to get out and seeing her pure white skin, matured breast and her hair laid back that made her look attractive began telling himself...

_What should I do...?_

_**~End of P.O.V~**_

Yura, now getting ready to get out of the tub notices that there is someone on the door and began to panic to get the towel across the tub when suddenly it opened. Having a shock and blushing face due to embarrassment, seeing her brother's half-naked muscular body facing her as she forgot to cover her upper body exposed in front of his brother and the two just stared each other for a few blinks of their eyelids..

"..."

"..."

"...ugh..."

"...ugh..."

"..nii...nii-chan?"getting flustered and embarrass.

"...Wahhh, I'm sorry I didn't know there is someone here" Ryuuji, making himself innocent(well he's innocent this time) and turning his back so that Yura can get out.

While hearing his sister trying to change and covering herself with a towel she began running slowly to avoid slipping herself shortly as he pass his brother and was near to the door when she was stopped with a grip holding her arm. There was an awkward silence inside the room, water drops from the faucet into the tub making only sound they can hear and then...

"Nii-chan...?"

"..."

"Nii-chan...let go of m-" while she was trembling and having a flushed face, she was interrupted when the rough hands holding her began caressing her arm down to her hands. Yura, now fidgeting start closing her eyes and her heart beats faster like she came to a stop after a 50k run, yelped a low cute shriek as the hand of her brother reaches down going to her hand and starting to grip it and it looked like the man will never let go the hands of the women he love the most even if she will left him behind scenario. All she can hear is her heart beat and water drops at the tub and the warm rough hand that was holding hers suddenly lets go, she open her eyes with a shock then the man behind her start speaking.

"Hey, if your just gonna stand there and space out, I might as well kick you hard to wake you up"

"..." Yura who is processing what words should she use but before she had a complete reboot and start to reply, she felt something near in her right ear and began speaking softly.

"Well if you have plans joining me in the bath I might as well...wash-your-back."

After saying these words, he placed both of his hands gently into Yura's shoulder who is now really freaking out and he felt that she is trembling. Yura on the other hand, when she felt that her brother's hand now in her shoulders, she can tell his brother is smirking and she can feel that if she stays longer, she might lose **something important**. But without further delay, Yura directly ran towards the door to escape not just because of the embarrassment she felt but also of the heart problem she is having and scared feeling that she is carrying. As she reach outside, she turned around seeing his brother topless and only a white towel covering his lower part said these words before leaving.

"RYUUJI-NIICHAN IS AN ANNOYING, IDIOT, PERVERT, PATHETIC, SADISTIC BROTHER" then she left running towards her room only with a towel on but before she reached the room she meet Akifusa who was walking along the corridor.

"Yo!, Yura, what's with that scream and why are yo-"

Before he can finish his sentenced he saw Yura's face tomato red running towards her room desperately and ignored him as she pass by.

"My, my,...another fight I guess." Akifusa telling himself while he shrugged his shoulders.

_~Back in the bathroom~_

After Yura left, Ryuuji just stood there and stayed in the same position after a couple of seconds he placed his hands to his face, feeling that his face became hotter, he told himself..

"_Damn, this isn't good_"

_~In Yura's Room~ _

As she arrived at her room, she began panting and trying to catch her breath while leaning at the door. Still thinking about another unexpected event happened a while ago, she can't help it but be embarrassed, having a flushed face that she can't deny and tried throwing tantrums but she won't because she might disturb the other Keikain resting in their respective rooms. She stood up and walk to get another spare of clothes where her clothes that she will wear originally was left inside the bathroom and as she was recalling it she gasp remembering that her white underwear and white bra was left also in there. Thinking what might his brother do to her underwear, she planned to go get it back but she suddenly changed her mind and told herself that once she went back, she might not get out. "_Idiot, idiot, idiot...wahhhh!. Why did I left it in there...I'm such a klutz..no..my brother is the one who is at fault here...grrrrr...I HATE YOU BROTHER_". Saying this to herself with blood boiling towards her face that might overflow any minute. Without anything else to do, she directly wore the clothes she took in the closet and heading to her bed. While looking at the ceiling, she remembered the feeling she felt when her brother gently touch her shoulder. "_Shiver_", this is what she felt when she remembered it and thinking what might happen if she stayed longer inside."Gaahhh.." she let out shout then closed her mouth immediately with both of her hands so she won't startle the others. Blushing so hard, she can't think straight and keeps on rolling in her bed with heart beats making a faster pace. Looking at the clock, it was already 10:45 in the evening and she hasn't felt being drowsy. Keep on staring on the ceiling for quite some time; she made a resolution that she will get her clothes (especially her bra and underwear) and thinking that her brother might be done taking his bath. Slowly opening the door without making a sound, she successfully made it out."Yosh, commencing Operation Retrieving-My-Underwear." She exhaled and inhaled and with a feeling of determination, she hurriedly went to the scene of action.

_~In the Bathroom (whose lights are already off)_

"Phew". She was relieved that her hunch was correct that her brother has done taking his bath.

She then start searching her clothes and undies on where she put it without turning on the lights that others might notice that she is still wake and will be reprimanded because she still up late when there's an important meeting where the other higher-ups of the Keikain household will attend. Remembering it while she was on her "Operation Retrieving-My-Underwear" she hastens her movements and found it where she left it on the left side near the door without making much noise. Before she can celebrate on the her successful mission, the lights suddenly went on and she heard a voice that she is very familiar with that made her heart beat go crazy and making her face tomato red.

"Hey, why are you here?"the man wearing a white towel on his hips going down to his knees while his muscular body is exposed with his hair a little bit wet made the sneaky onmyouji told herself "_O...Ope..Operation..f..fa..failed_?"

"Oi, are you listening to what I just said, why are you still up when you have an important meeting tomorrow!" saying this while looking at her sister who is looking down on the floor.

"..."Yura who is stuttering, speaking her mind that her brother's timing is so good.

"Tch" making a sound while Ryuuji slid the door half-closed.

As Yura noticed this, her heart keeps on beating so fast and her face became redder and her mind starting to create delusions on what will happen next. While she's at it, her brother began walking towards her and made her step back and back and back until she reach another dead end. It reminded her that she seemed to be caught up by a same scenario where she was leaning in the wall trapped like a mouse (like right now) in his brother room but in this case she was stuck between the table where she got her clothes and his brother who is coming closer and closer and both of his hands "_bam!_" leaning the wall "_Eekk.." _making the trap onmyouji made a small sound until their faces are seemingly close to each other. Yura who is trembling, blushing, and embarrassed, both of her eyes meets his intently without looking away. Can't take the pressure, she is putting a lot of courage in her hand to push his brother with his bare chest away so she can make again her **another** great escape which failed twice already when Ryuuji began moving his mouth.

"Are you just gonna stand there and block my way?"

"Huh?.." confused, Yura start thinking what her brother just said and look on where her brother's left hand pointing and she saw his clothes behind in which her butt was sitting on it.

"_Waaahhhh.! Of all the places where it could be, why did it end below my butt_?" Yura, who was screaming in her mind, making a fake smile to make the mood better and to get a good explanation when she turned her to face her brother and found out that both of their faces were so near that only a few centimetres, their lips might over lap each other and blood now raising towards the little onmyouji face who is staring her tall brother making her face much more redder then she suddenly closed her eyes, her head began making wild imaginations which she doesn't know why and now expecting the unexpected.

"Hooo..." Ryuuji blew some air in Yura's right ear which made her startle.

"Eekkk..." Yura, opening her eyes wide on what just happen that made her shiver and made her heart skip a lot of beats now facing his brother whose lips began to form a big smirk.

"Hmm...why are you making some weird noises now Yura?" teasingly Ryuuji asked.

"I...I..I am..I am not making some weird n..no..noises you stupid, idiot , pervert, sadist brother!" Yura retorted quickly while stuttering and preparing the words she will respond.

"Is that so, so why are you here anyway?. Did you miss seeing your brother naked?"

"N...N..No...No I'm not, I..I..I'm just here to take my clothes where I left it here..and wait why are you not changed yet after you got your bath?" she asked while she keeps on stuttering and facing her head down can't take much more courage to look at his brother who's smirk is getting bigger.

"Well after I finish my bath, I was quite thirsty and went to the fridge downstairs to get some cold drink and came here back when I found you like a sneaky mouse moving around the bathroom." He explained while scratching his head and facing his sister who is looking down on the floor.

Silence and awkward atmosphere surround the two siblings. All they can hear is their breathing, water dropping from the faucet and of course, their own heart beating. Yura, who is fidgeting because of the atmosphere just continue staring at the floor when his brother's hand hold her chin and raise her face to face his. Both stared each other **again **this time...

"Yura"

"...Y..Ye..Yes...Ry..Ryuu..Ryuuji-niichan?" still stuttering, she asked with a trembling voice.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...gasp" Yura gasp and taken aback when his brother thumb caressing her soft lips with words saying.

"These soft sweet lips doesn't belong to anyone and I'm not giving it to others that easily." saying this in a relaxing and soft voice which made Yura blush harder.

After a while they got back to silent treatment for a few seconds while staring each other where their hearing only their breathing and their heart beating and both notice the water stop dropping, making the atmosphere more and more awkward. She noted her face became closer to his. His brother hand is pulling her closer and closer. Unable to comprehend on what's gonna happen, her first kiss will be taken by her brother...as she felt his breathing reached her mouth, she closes both eyes as her heart beat beats faster and faster until...

"Oi, is someone in there?"Akifusa called while bringing a flashlight.

As the two heard the voice, they both immediately separate each other and start panicking and can't think anymore any ideas of escape. Worse comes to worse, Yura thought that if they will be caught by Akifusa, he might misunderstand the situation without giving him a proper explanation. Seeing Yura with a worried expression, Ryuuji can't help it and did something that Yura never expected.

"Oi, I said is there someone in there" Akifusa asked again with a serious voice.

He glanced inside the bathroom and saw Ryuuji who's back is facing him.

"Oi Ryuuji, I asked if there was in here, why didn't you respond" Akifusa asked with a puzzled look.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry I just spaced out a bit in here and didn't hear your voice"

"Ehhh... It's rare for you to be spacing out Ryuuji, it's not like you"

"Well, I'm going to get my bath now Akifusa, could you please close the door?"

"Ahh...Yes..yes..sorry to bother but it is getting late and your taking a bath are you sure about that?"

"Ye..yes, I'm just taking a short bath so it's alright."

"Well if that's the case then, have a nice bath." Akifusa left after closing the door.

Hearing Akifusa footsteps on the wooden floor starting to fade, Ryuuji left a sigh of relief and turn his head to his sister who is closing her eyes, her hands on her chest while her trembling body is leaning against his and his arms are around her hiding her in the sight of Akifusa. At that scene, he felt that he was caught up in an soap opera where the husband(Akifusa for example) almost found out that his wife (Yura for example) is cheating on him (Ryuuji felt that he was the third party). Shortly, Akifusa steps left no more trace he remove his warm hands around her trembling sister and made a distance between them. Now that both of them are few centimetres apart, Yura, began fixing herself and face directly her brother and said while slightly stuttering, "T..Th...Than..Thank you...Ryu..Ruuji-niichan" and began walking outside the bathroom when she was stopped.

"Wait"

"Wha...what now nii-chan?"

Ryuuji made his face move closer to Yura and he whispered in to her ear.

"Was that a thank you for receiving a tight embrace from me also you got a chance to lean on my bare chest or was that a thank you for hiding you in front of me while you attempting to hug me?"

Ryuuji asked with a smirk on his face. After Yura heard this, her face became red again and became embarrass and responded to her brother.

"Wh..wha..what are you saying you p...per...pervert br..bro..brother...I was thanking you for hiding m..me from Akifusa-niichan from finding out that I was here" saying while stuttering due to the embarrassment and the beat of her heart.

"Is that so, and then are still planning to stay here?"

"...Ehh?" Yura with a questioned look.

"If you're gonna stay longer in here with me...I might attack you."

Hearing those words, Yura felt a shiver in her spine and she began covering her chest with her hands while holding the clothes and her underwear."_Attack!. Ryuuji-niichan is going to attack me_" now covering tightly her chest after saying that to herself and her mind began to go malfunction for a sec when she felt her brother's hand touched her shoulder and saying,

"Are you provoking me Yura, I might not control myself any longer"

Slowly his hands start caressing her shoulder down to her back."Eekk", Yura yelped a sound and she felt another shiver and began trembling, face turning red and covering really tight her chest when she thought "_I might really lose something __**important**__ if I stayed longer in here_". Without second thoughts due to panic, she immediately made her escape in the bathroom, running towards her room slowly not to wake the others until she made it inside panting really hard.

_~In the bathroom(where Ryuuji is now alone...again)_

After Yura left, the older brother stayed in a position the same he had a while ago(before Yura came back to get her clothes). Slowly he looks at his hands that touched the shoulder, the lips, and the back of his sister. Recalling all of them, he made a simple smile and said.

_At this rate, if I can't ask her about __**that, **__I might lose myself. Why am I thinking... _

_I'm really am soiled brother_

Shortly after moments he was spacing out, he went out took his clothes and head to his room, yawning...

_~Yura's Room~_

Still in a mid of shock, Yura who is now facing the ceiling again while her body is resting in the bed, her mind keeps on recalling back about what happen in the bathroom few minutes ago. Remembering his brother's words, " _These soft sweet lips doesn't belong to anyone and I'm not giving it to others that easily_" and after that she remembered his brother attempted to kiss her."_Uwaaahhhh.._." her mind shouted and she started covering her face with her pillows because of embarassment and keeps rolling and rolling in her bed and stared again the ceiling. She keeps on staring on the ceiling to help her forgot about the happenings that happened on that day. As she keeps on staring on the ceiling, she felt her body became tired a felt that she will be travelling at the dreamland but moments later..."_Ring, ring, ring, ring_". "Uwaahhh..." the almost-sleeping onmyouji was startled when she heard a loud familiar noise and face where the sound was coming, it was her alarm clock but her jaw dropped when she saw the time, 6:00 in the morning. Due to shock, Yura didn't have time to react and just simply...

"Wahhh...Ryuuji-niichan you idiot.!" she shouted and the whole Keikain members was startled like they heard a bomb dropped at their door step.

On the other hand, Ryuuji, who was sleeping soundly didn't hear the voice of his sister because 1.) His room is in the right far end of the house and the rooms of the other Keikain are on the left side few meters in the bathroom and the bathroom is found at the left far end of the house and it is where that event occurred few hours ago and 2.) He was wearing earplugs during that time while sleeping seemingly expected what will happen. Hopeless for him to hear the shout of her younger sister, his body began to act funny and he started to sneeze. Knowing where the reason why he sneeze, he smiled and said to himself.

"_Looks like Yura is talking about me_" and went back to dreamland.

* * *

**Phew...2****Nd**** chapter is done...hope you like it guys.. (SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, still a newbie)**

**Don't forget RnR**

**I will apologize in advance if you found words that don't fit correctly in the sentence and correct me "Senpai's out there if my dialogue thingy has slight problems. **

**Also I have slight interest in INCEST relationship, sorry guys if you don't like cheesy stories about sibling love but I'm just making a story and we have different likes and dislikes after all.**


	3. If only

**Hello guys, here's the 3****rd**** chapter, hope you RnR and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO NOR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**My story is somewhat different but if you don't like little incest story, just don't bother reading it. **

* * *

"_Nii-chan"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Nii-chan!"_

_That voice, it's familiar. Where am I? Where is this place? Where are you?_

"_Nii-chan, he...hel..help me!"_

"_Ugh...oi, where are you?"_

"_I...I'm right here in front of you nii-chan, help me!"_

_The little girl called desperately on his brother asking for help. As Ryuuji began to see a clear visual on the girl who's calling him, his eyes widened, heart pounding and sweat dropping. Looking around him was Kyoto, a great and clean place became ruins. Trembling, he can't comprehend on what he saw around him, the other Keikains were lying towards to ground with blood gushing out in their body and their house was burning. Confused, he spoke the words out in his mouth._

"_What the- this is i..im..impossible, why did this happen? *gasp* Whe...where is Yura, where are you YURA?!" Ryuuji made a loud call to his sister where nowhere to be found but.._

"_I...I'm right he..here Ryuuji-niichan"_

"_Ugh...there you are Yu-" _

_He stopped before finishing his words as he saw the figure where his sister is lying in the ground and was pinned down by a large Yokai who was carrying a large axe with a lot of amount of blood dripping from it._

"_You!, you did this to the others, I won't forgive you, i won't forgive you!" _

_Ryuuji made a death glare to the yokai who was standing staring at him back. While only hearing around him was a burning house, distant sound of people screaming and the gust of wind above him made a battle stance and ready to summon his shikigami when.._

"_Ugaahhh!" _

_The scream of the struggling onmyouji where the yokai is holding her by the hair and raising her up in mid air. After seeing the scene where his sister is suffering, anger inside him grew so much that he felt that he want to cut the yokai holding her to tiny little pieces until no traces left. Getting ready to attack, he heard a shaking voice.._

"_Ryu...Ryuuji-niichan, t..tha..thank you for p..prot..protecting me al..all this time, I was glad that I was your sister and never regretted that even if you keep on teasing me, treating me like a child and always making me mad, it made happy at that time, now I will pay the debts I have in you. __**Live and be happy Ryuuji-niichan...I...I lo..Iove you and farewell.**_

_After hearing those words, he prepared to full attack and save his sister when he was too late. *Shinnng* a slicing sound was heard and he immediately stop his movements. Seeing what he didn't expect. _

"_YUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA!" he made a loud scream like the sound of lightning striking down in a nearby park._

_After that swift sound that took her life, before losing consciousness, she made a big smile towards his brother who's eyes are wide open due to the shock. The brunette onmyouji was sliced from the head going to her back leaving a large cut behind her. Witnessing this in front of him, uncontrolled emotion began to well up in his body and tears began to fall in his eyes clenching his fist so hard and start to attack the yokai and screaming "I will kill you dammit, you will pay for killing my comrades and you will pay a hundred fold for killing my beloved sister". Shouting in his heart's content, he began to slowdown and he felt heavy yet he keeps on charging towards the yokai who was seemingly far and was smiling after killing his sister. "I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you...DAMN ITTTTT."_

_*gasp...pant pant pant pant*. Ryuuji woke up after having that nightmare while catching his breath. While his at it, he surveyed around him, he was in his room, the place is still intact and the house was not burning like what he saw a while ago._

"_That dream again...huh" touching his sweating forehead with his hands, still panting, he felt that what he saw in his dream seems to be real that made him shiver making him drip more sweat. "Why I am having that dream again, tch, damn it" saying this while biting his lips._

_For the past few days, he keeps having the same dream where the other Keikain was killed and witnessing the death of his sister in front of him. Trembling, he clenched his fist and calmed himself to keep his cool. "Yura" calling her name in a sweet and tranquil voice he stood up in his bed heading towards the mirror looking at himself to make sure his alright. While facing the mirror, he made a small grin and spoke to his mind._

"_Heh...getting scared because nightmares, how uncool" while wearing that grin in his face he glanced at the clock. Its 7:15 in the morning, after looking, he was thinking in his sister on what expression in her face is she wearing right now and made small laugh._

_~Yura's Room (who is panicking now because she is late in the meeting)_

While in wearing only her white panty and frilly bra, the panicking onmyouji now fixing herself, especial her messy hair and below her eyes became black because she haven't gone her beauty sleep because what happen few hours ago. Looking at the closet, finally found the clothes she will wear, white top with large sleeves, plus pleated shirt and made by a uniform, cloth and blue skirt, she immediately wore them and rush towards the mirror. Putting some little make-up below her eyes to cover the swollen part, while she's at it she recalled all the events and became flush after thinking about and shook her head so she won't lose her posture. *Smack*, she hit her face with both of her hands and said, "_Just forget what happen in the bathroom and you'll be alright and must not shame yourself in front of the higher ups...oK, I'm ready_."

Shortly after everything's done, she made herself ready and went to the door, much to her surprise, there were two gentlemen who was waiting her outside.

"Yura, good morning, ready for the meeting?" the tall calm man said while smiling.

"Yes, Akifusa nii-chan"

"Don't worry Yura, I'll protect you from danger" the awkward blond man said.

"Hehehe, there's no need for that Mamiru-niichan, there's no danger around here in our house or in Kyoto..probably" saying this while waving her both hands showing for not to worry.

"But we will never know Yura." Mamiru said while coming closer to Yura then began patting her head.

"Ehh...wh..what are you doing Mamiru-niichan, your making my hair messy." Yura who is flushed slighty while pouting her lips.

"Hehehe" Akifusa made a small laugh while watching both of them.

"Wh...why are you laughing Akifusa-niisan...mou..." Yura while looking at Akifusa while embarrass while her head is still being patted by Mamiru.

"Hehe, it's nothing, come now you two, there's time for that later we might be scolded by the higher-ups at this rate." Telling the both of them calmly while giggling at Yura's reaction.

Without making delay action, the three Keikains went to the room where the meeting is held. Nervous, Yura gulped and clenching her first to make herself calm and to remove this much anxiety she is feeling inside. Standing in front of the door of meeting place, the soon-to-be head of the Keikain household let out a big sigh to gain her confidence.

"Alright, I'm ready for this, thanks Akifusa-nii and Mamiru-nii for escorting me here, I'll do my best from here and become a responsible head of this household."

Yura who glance at the both of them showed a glimming smile full of confidence and pride. Seeing those smile, both gentlemen showed also their warm smile to the little onmyouji. "_It is now or never_" saying this while she gently open the door and white light approach the little brunette and the meeting immediately started shortly after her arrival.

~_Few hours later~_

Birds chipping, sun shining bright, trees dancing and clean air blew around Kyoto and it is where the Keikain House resides making the residents in Kyoto feel at ease and gossiping how lucky if you were in the Keikain family. Little does they know, everything happening inside the Kiekain house is different in want they expect it would be.

"*Grrrrrowwwl*...I'm...hu...hungry...i wa..want to eat"

Yura who is exhausted after the meeting, her face facing is on the table making a bored face while watching Akifusa cooking her favourite food.

"Yes, yes, I'm almost done. Just wait there until I'm finish" Akifusa who is cooking Yura's food

"Ok" the hungry onmyouji responded while her chin is now on the table.

Recalling in the meeting, before Yura can make her opening words...*grrrrrowl*, her stomach made a funny sound because she forgot to eat her breakfast due panic of being late and the sound that made the higher-ups made different facial expressions while others made a small laugh while covering their mouths. Much of it Yura, doesn't really about it her frugality but this time she was embarrass because she was facing different leaders of different family for the confirmation of her being the next head of the Keikain household. After remembering it, her face became little red and suddenly became embarrass to the extent she wants to kill herself. Noticing her became red, Mamiru who was sitting opposite to Yura made a conclusion to himself.

"Yura, are you alright, your face is a bit red. Are you sick?

"No...no it's nothing Mamiru-nii it's ju-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Mamiru's face became closer and his forehead touching hers checking if she is alright. Shocked, Yura just stayed in her position, petrified.

While the both of them are having their close contact, other onmyoujis stared at the both of them and left some weird comments before the both of them reacted.

"My, my, can't wait to get a bed I see. If you're gonna do it in the table, please let me have my breakfast first."

Masatsugu who is not wearing his glasses said standing and start heading towards Akifusa.

"I never thought Mamiru-nii and Yura-nee are having this kind of relationship, how **bold** doing it in front of us"

The little pink hooded onmyouji who is gently covering his crystal ball with a thick cloth said emphasizing the word bold in his sentence while having a shocking expression.

"Looks like I was too late to stop them huh. Oi Mamiru, please be gentle to her and make sure you'll take whole responsibility of the outcome ok.?"

Akifusa said while finishing the food he made for Yura.

After hearing those words Yura bagan to blush of embarrassment and began facing the other three who misunderstood the situation and giving them her proper explanation.

"I...I...It's not what you think guys, and please stop leading to wrong conclusions" saying this while waving her hand with denial also panicking.

"Ehhh...Is that so?"

"Yura-nee is a liar"

"I see, don't worry, we'll keep it a secret"

The three of them starting from Masatsugo going to Akifusa teasingly replied Yura who is now really panicking and tried to explain again to them but before that, Mamiru on the other hand said something strange..

"I see, so this is very crucial situation"

The others glanced at him thinking on what he just meant earlier when suddenly he start carrying Yura in bridal style. Late to react, Yura just looked at the blond onmyouji while having a flushed face.

"Don't worry Yura, I'll take responsibility"

Mamiru who misunderstood the situation suddenly telling Yura those words that made her confuse and made her heart beats faster and faster. Then Mamiru glance at the three who are watching them and said...

"Akifusa, Masatsugo and Pato-kun, leave Yura to me." Saying this while giving them a thumbs up.

When the other three saw the "I'll take care of her" thumb up sign, they've gone with flow and give the two a thumbs up while saying...

"Ok! Mamiru, don't overdo it and make sure Yura can still stand." Masatsugu replied with a wink

"Owah!, Hang in there Yura-nee, we will just pretend not to hear anything **in your room**." The little onmyouji said and emphasize another word to make it clear while giggling.

"Looks like the white clean futon will be stained this time. Mamiru and Yura, don't forget to close the windows before you start, you hear me?" Akifusa replied while smiling

Caught by surprised, Yura, whose face became really red and really hot because of the embarrassment and the misunderstanding began struggling to free herself in the blonds' muscular arms carrying her but as she struggles, the more tighter it gets and until their faces meet at a very close range making her so much red and the blond said while staring her intently.

"Stop struggling Yura, you might hurt yourself and don't worry-"

Before finishing he leaned his face much closer to the freaking out, tomato red embarrass brunette and said these words slowly and seductively while she didn't expect to hear it from him.

"I'll...be...gentle"

After releasing these words, he caresses Yura's soft white cheeks to her lips. The helpless onmyouji can no longer understand on what situation is she having now, noticing, the blond came closer and closer to steal her first kiss (whom Mamiru doesn't know) and her eyes widen where his lips going to make a soft landing on hers and her heart is going crazy beating..*doki doki doki doki*(then she immediately closes her eyes because she can no longer control her emotions) when...

"Hmmp...getting lovey-dovey in broad daylight, tch, you guys make me sick"

The man wearing a black yukata and black haori began walking towards the struggling onmyouji who was now petrified just now and the blond holding her just made an expressionless look at him.

_**~Ryuuji's P.O.V~**_

_It was a hot morning, weather is fine and the rays of the sun are shinning through to the windows of the young onmyouji who just woke up catching the sweet scent his nose caught up._

_While getting ready to get up from bed, he remembered on what he did to his sister in the bathroom. Making a grin in his face, the older brother can't seem to forgot the face his sister gave him when he attempted (specifically just made fun on her which he thought at first) to do something to her. Much joy filled him but he felt a little guilt. *Sigh*, the lying onmyouji can't seem to sort out his feeling in the moment asking himself is it a feeling of being caring or is it a feeling of protecting or is it a feeling of something different. "Damn, why am I thinking that way again" being angry to himself, he stood up in his bed and began changing his clothes and head towards the place where the good scent is smelling for quite some time now. As he was nearing the kitchen, he heard giggles and mid-voice shout so he hid in the wall with thin poles supporting it. Glancing at it, his eyeballs grew big at what he just saw. Seeing his sister to another man's arms made him clench his fist but in this case he was somewhat calm because the man holding her was his trusted guy, Mamiru Keikain, the adopted member of the family he whom trust the most. While seeing those two, he felt something pierce his heart; he felt uneasiness and wants to take her away from those hands. Calming himself, he just observes on the situation. Few seconds past, the giggles of the other onmyouji who was present in the scene became louder and there was a hint of sound of a teasing laugh made him focus on what's going on. Observing properly, the pole he was holding (there are a lot of wooden poles supporting the wooden wall) began to crack as his anger began to flow towards his hands until the part of the pole he was holding was removed and broke into pieces. His body began to grow with rage on what he just witness at the moment. His trusted man is going to kiss his sister, blood begins to boil and anger about to erupt and said to himself "No way I'm gonna let those lips collide, those lips, those soft pink lips must not be taken by others even if it is family or friends. I'll willingly kill those bastards to try to steal those soft lips". No longer can control his anger, he made his entrance with a very deadly glare that will shot you dead._

"_Hmmp...getting lovey-dovey in broad daylight, tch, you guys make me sick"_

_After saying these words, the two of them look at him with trembling eyes except Mamiru who was emotionless and focus his glare to the blond Keikain who was looking at him also._

_**~End of P.O.V.~**_

"What are you two keep staring at me like you have seen a monster"

After a while, the blond releases the brunette onmyouji she spoke to her mind saying "_I sure have seen a monster right in front of me you idiot cocky sadistic brother_". Both of them are back to their normal state (also the other onmyouji who was spectating but was interrupted by Ryuuji who seems in the bad mood) and, "...eekk", Yura made a small squeak trying to avoid the deadly and scary eyes glaring at her that she felt like she was drowning in an endless void. She gulped and sweat starting to fall on her forehead making the atmosphere tense between the two of them.

Yura now sweating badly because of a glare looks very scary beyond death began shaking and before getting the feeling being melted, the older brunette turned around and left the scene. As his back no longer in her view of visibility, silence filled the air and someone destroyed it before making it worse...

"Hai..hai, that's enough show for today, everyone prepare the other plates and bowls, Masatsugu-kun, help me serving the food okay"

Akifusa who was cheerfully smiling broke the tense atmosphere immediately

"O..Ok Akifusa-san" Masatsugu who just returned back to his senses.

"I'm getting the plates now" Pato-chan made his move to help lighten the mood

While the other three was busy with their task, Yura and Mamiru was left standing near the table and the blond began talking..

"Yura, want to help.?

"S...sure.."

Yura who was still not in her proper senses, she recalled the look gave him, she knew it was a death glare but beyond it, she saw or notice there was hint of sadness. She felt something's wrong so she ran towards to stairs heading to her brother's room. Akifusa who was startled, asked the running onmyouji before disappearing.

"Yura, where are you going.? Your food is ready"

"I'll be back Akifusa-niichan, I'm just gonna call brother for breakfast"

"I see, then be hurry ok."

"Yes, Akifusa-nii"

Yura now running in the corridor upstairs lied to Akifusa making an excuse that she was going to call his brother for breakfast but truth is she was worried and made her resolution. Akifusa in the other hand, who was preparing the food said to himself _"..My..my..things sure are getting interesting"_ while smiling. Arriving at her brother's room, she made an inhale-exhale routine before knocking. Shortly after the five knocks, the door opened and she met her brother with a grumpy face.

"What is it?"

"...uhh"

"Oi, what do you want?"

"I...I want to talk to you for a while Ryuuji-nii"

"Huh...? Ah, I see"

Ryuuji, who was surprise one what her sister said led her inside his room. He then sat on his bed and as she was inside, she was quite and fidgeting. Knowing this, he made the first move to take control of the situation.

"So, what do you want to talk about Yura?"

"...uhmmm"

"Hmmm..?"

"I...I...just.."

"Speak clearly; I can't understand what are you saying."

"I ..I...I just want to say s...sorry"

Saying that, she suddenly covered her mouth like she let out the wrong words while Ryuuji in the other part, blinked a few times comprehending what she just said and she began panicking making her cute when she's embarrass, what Ryuuji thought. Seeing her like that, he showed a warm smile into his sister and as she caught a glimpse on it, her face became hot and she felt she was blushing.

"Hey, let's discuss that in here, seeing you standing there makes me look like I'm making you my slave"

Tapping on the bed, he wants her to sit beside and Yura, who was standing and seeing where his brother leading her where to sit, she gulped and start walking towards it. As both them now are sitting together and near each other, the room filled with silence and Yura, can't take up the courage to look at his brother in front of him, she face the floor to calm herself. Ryuuji who is scratching his cheeks, he asked his sister.

"So, what is it you want to apologize about?"

"I...I..It's not what I meant earlier, I just made a wrong response that's all" saying this while face flushed by the embarrassment and heart beating fast.

"Hmmm...is that so?. Then what is it that you want to talk about?"

Hearing these words, Yura regain her senses, thinking why did she even come to here at the first place with no particular reason made her become embarrass more and no reason for escape, she told her brother honestly.

"The truth is...I don't have anything to talk to you about"

"What?" Ryuuji let out low scream where only the both of them can hear it.

Yura, now closing her eyes tightly and waiting for her brother to start his sermon but he ended up giving out a sigh, much surprised to Yura who was prepared for the worse.

"I see..."

"Hmmm.."

"Well, I do have something to ask you"

"Sure nii-chan"

Recalling on what happen on the room, glancing at the wall where she was pinned down by her brother she remembered before it happen that his brother wants to ask something. Thinking what he will ask, she made her ear wide open. Much to her eagerness, she heard something different on what she thought it was..

"How was the meeting earlier?"

Still lingering her mind on her thoughts, Yura gave a late reply.

"Ah, it was tiresome yet fulfilling"

"I see, so you really are going to be our next head huh.."

"Yeah, I guess.."

"So when will they pronounce you, becoming the next Head of the Keikain household?"

"They said that it will be after my birthday, why do you ask nii-chan?"

The little brunette ask his brother with soft voice while Ryuuji became startled for a moment after hearing those words specifically the b one, made him space out and regain his senses shortly.

"Huh..? Ah, It's nothing."

"Ahhh.."

"..."

"..."

Silence filled the room making the two feel uneasy and making way to break this disturbing silence when the tall brunette have courage to do so.

" Hey...Yura..."

"Ye...yes..?"

"..."

"...Ryuuji-nii?"

"I'm sorry Yura"

"Ehhh...so...sorry for what?" Yura who was taken aback on the words her ears absorbed.

"I'm sorry for doing those horrible things to you" Ryuuji who was talking with a calm low voice.

Remembering the things he had done to her, she began to blush then thought it's not the time for that. Seeing and hearing his brother like this, made Yura became puzzled look. His brother who is cocky, rough, liar and arrogant became like this made rare sight for her. Looking at her brother, she thought this is the first time she saw her brother like this, and also an evidence that her brother is still not different from other brothers across the world. Even they are harsh and strict the their sister, they also have their soft side that they rarely let others to know them. Realizing this, she made a positive reply.

"No..no...it's alright nii-chan...don't mind it, I already forgotten about it..hehe" (truth is, she hasn't forgotten about that and as she remembers it, she begins to blush and be embarrass at herself)

"Hmmm...so are you ok if I do things beyond that?" smirking while looking her sister who was shocked at his words.

"Nii...nii-chan...?" trembling and slowly moving away from brother.

Seeing this, it made Ryuuji happy and let a short laugh that Yura on the other side preparing to defend herself, letting her guard down after seeing another a rare sight. A rare sight that she only saw her brother laughing for the first time and at her heart, she felt happy and laugh with him. After their ironic laughs, silence then fell in the room. Before things getting awkward Ryuuji made the first move again but this time, Yura hadn't prepare herself in this situation..

"Say, Yura"

"What is it nii-chan?"

"Can...can I ask a favour?" due to shock to hear something another** rare** from her brother, she gulped and ask softy.

"Yes, Ryuuji-niichan?"

"Can...can I hug you properly this time..?"

"Wh...what?"

Yura who is starting to blush.

"Well I'm just gonna do it gently this time, because last time, I forced myself without asking you properly"

Hearing **another** rare words that came out from her brother's mouth, she thought that her brother is really kind but hiding it behind within himself. Seeing her brother with a very solemn look, she just made another careless decision yet she didn't regret making it.

"Ye...yes you can nii-chan"

"Really...?"

"Yes, nii-chan, yo...you can hug me"

Letting the words she didn't expect to come out, she felt like she lose in a bet but won what she staked. As his brother came closer and closer until she felt a warm embrace around her. She looked up to see that Ryuuji had a dignified expression that is facing down on her and feeling her blush is getting harder and redder. Seeing those eyes looking at her made here think that these eyes are making an expression that it was waiting for this moment to come. Realizing this, she became relieve. It was strange at that moment but she felt happy that for the first time for both of them has this kind of event happen in their years of being together. Placing her both hands on his chest, she felt much warmer. She could also hear his heartbeat as she leaned closer to his chest. She thought to herself that having this kind of feeling wasn't bad at all and not noticing she start gripping his yukata. While feeling the moment, she heard a sweet voice that send a vibration from all over her body making her jaw drop down.

"Can I ask again something to you?"

"Sure nii-chan" nodding while gripping tightly his yukata.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Wh...what do you mean nii-chan"? asking while having a puzzled look.

"I mean that, do you have someone you like...?"

"Ehhh...what do you mean by that nii-chan?"

"Ah..ah, No don't mind it, I was just curious."

"Ahhh...for now, I have no interest nor having to like someone because now that I will become the new head of the family, I do have a lot of responsibility and I guess I have no time for having a relationship or so..."

After saying this to his curious brother, the arms and hands around her became tighter and tighter making her hard to breathe but she felt the essence of assurance that made her think that this arms are somewhat protecting her and made a small smile on her face making it not visible in his brother's who was looking down on her face. She was bothered by the embrace becoming tighter so she didn't to hesitate to ask.

"Nii-chan...your holding me too tight is something wrong?"

"..."

As she said those words, the embrace became tighter again making her sweat drop on her face and ask again.

"I am glad"

"...huh?"

"I am glad you're still the petite, frail, oblivious and idiot sister of mine."

"Sorry for having a small body and wait...who are you calling idiot, you IDIOT"

"Hahahaha! You know, seeing you with another man's arms or having a good time with him, made me feel uneasy like I was being stabbed by a thousand knives but hearing those words make me feel relieve and somewhat happy. Sorry for being a selfish brother but I can't stand if the man you like hurt you and broke you like you are some cheap toy and came home crying and in pain makes me want to kill him. Witnessing those emotions coming from you, I can't help it but wanting to protect you, protecting you from being hurt physically or mentally. You all I've got Yura and I won't ask for more. Being with you at my side makes me feel like a man to never let go of his woman. Please Yura, don't leave my side, always stay with me, please..."

Listening to his words, Yura who is looking at his brother's face while his eyes closed, was filled up with mix emotions. Not understanding what emotion she should feel, she knew that deep inside her, she was happy yet sad that makes her want to cry. Despite that her brother treats her like a brat and always making fun of her but it was his way of protecting her. Knowing this, she was really glad that she had a brother like him, who was so kind and nice in different ways of showing it to her. No longer can suppress the emotion swelling up inside her, the face who is blushing so much and flushed red and the heart beating so fast like it was going to explode, slowly, putting her hands from his chest to his back to repay everything especially the kindness he gave by a simple yet full of emotion warm embrace. While enveloping his brother with her tiny arms, she felt so happy and that tears began leaving her eyes slowly and saying thank you to her mind again and again a million times to have such a wonderful brother she never thought he would be.

Taken aback on what Yura did, Ryuuji, tightened his embrace more but making sure the little brunette won't feel uncomfortable, was so very happy, so happy that he never want to let go of the warmth he has felt around him. Hidden emotions, unfulfilled desires and happiness that weren't expected were surrounding the atmosphere where the siblings have their first serious personal talk.

Slowly brushing her hair with his rough hands while the other was on her hips, Ryuuji was filled with intense joy but it was mixed with guilt inside him. Noticing this, he began increasing the distance between them but as he did that he saw his sister crying face, small tears slowly dropping in her eyes down to her cheeks made his body to act strangely and feelings that he kept inside from leaking out. Too much of it, he pushed down the brunette while holding her both tiny arms with his hands gripping tightly. Yura, having a stupefied expression while looking at his brother on top of her she didn't have time to react on the situation she was in. Thinking what happen next, she attempted to scream but didn't have the courage to because if she did that, the others might budge in directly in the room and might misunderstand on what they will see. Realizing this made herself give up and wait for what will happen. Ryuuji, on the other hand, began sweating heavily as he saw his sister lying in front of him defenceless and her sleeves was pulled down a bit revealing her pale skin made him feel want to do something bad to her small petite body. Looking at her with different eyes, he realize what might happen if he will continue to surrender himself with his desire. Losing his right senses, he made a right excuse to control himself from being an animal.

He laughed.

He never thought he would laugh at this tense situation as his sister made a dumb look on what the heck is going on and then he looked back at his confused sister.

"Hahahaha...hahaha"

"Ryu...Ryuuji-niichan, why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha, it...it's just that seeing you with that stupid look made me like this...hahaha"

"Waaahhhh...nii-chan your so mean, you were just making fun me..." pouting her lips while crossing her arms in the chest.

"What, are you expecting something like crossing-the-line between siblings?"

Asking this with smirk on his face made the little brunette flushed red because of the embarrassment.

"Wh..what are you saying...I...I'm not expecting, you pervert brother."

Trying to hide her embarrassment, she moved closer to him while hitting him with her soft little fist.

"Hahaha, I get it and stop hitting me alright."

"Geez, this is your fault nii-chan, you idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot you moronic sister of mine."

"How could you call your sister like that you stupid brother?"

"Same to you, who are you calling stupid you STUPID"

As they felt that it was going to be endless, the two stared each other and began laughing. Having their minds cool-off, Ryuuji stood up from his bed while reaching his hands to her.

"What? Are you just gonna sit there and won't come with me?"

Misunderstanding the situation, the little onmyouji began to blush.

"Whe...where are you taking me...ni...nii-chan?

As these words left, she began to blush harder.

"What are you saying, where going to eat breakfast because I just thought you haven't gotten one"

Scratching his cheeks while seemingly embarrass.

"Or are you thinking weird again on where will I be taking you?"

Teasingly said while leaning closer to his sister who is still in the bed sitting and laid back as his face became closer to hers.

Getting agitated to her brother who keeps teasing and staring at her, face her head to the windows to avoid those eyes and alluring smirk that made her heart skip a beat. Facing the window, she was thinking of a better excuse to escape.

"No...no I'm not thinking weird again and wait...how did you know that I haven't eaten my breakfast yet?"

Feeling that she made her escape from being trapped, the result was exactly opposite on what she thought. Ryuuji move closer and closer until they are centimetres closer, Yura now blushing hard never thought she will experience this kind of situation again (the first was in the bathroom).

"I know, because after leaving in the kitchen, I notice your gaze which looked like you were worried and as my hunch was correct, you came exactly 2 minutes after that. Now that we're at it, care to explain what's your sole purpose in coming here. Don't tell me...are you really wor-"

Before finishing, he was pushed back and the panicking onmyouji began to made loud noises.

"Wawawawawa...I'm really hungry now...lalalala"

Knowing the reason behind on her strange behaviour after he asked her, he just let it slide then he head towards the door.

"Sheeesh, you really are weird Yura"

"Uwahhh...shut up. You're the last person I want to hear it from."

"Yeah..yeah whatever. Hurry up or the food will become cold especially your favourite dish. Hey, I really want to know why you like so much the eggs over rice. You know it won't make you taller and bigger."

Yura who star struck to his words glanced at him while being red and rattled.

"Nii..nii-chan you annoying, arrogant stupid, pervert sadistic brother"

Letting those words out, she ran across the corridor then to the stairs and head to the kitchen where the other onmyouji who was waiting for them to come down and began to worry. Seeing his sister explaining on why she was gone for long from calling him from his room, Ryuuji leaned to a nearby wall while saying something to himself.

_Almost, it was so close. _

_Back there, if I lose my cool and did something unforgivable, how am I gonna face the others who trusted me and betrayed them especially my sister. If things will go beyond this, I will rather die than to commit an immoral act._

Nearing his limits controlling his inner emotions, he turned his back away from the kitchen but before doing so, he was called out by a voice whom making his heart ache and uneasiness for this past days.

"Ryuuji-niichan, where are you going? The food is ready"

Seeing her smile, Ryuuji came to his senses and start heading towards the voice he was anticipating to hear. At that time, sharing the laughter and smiles to others made him think deeper.

_If only things were different at this time. If only I was stranger in Yura's life, I might not be suffering like this. Witnessing this rare moments with her, I was still glad I was his brother. Fate sure is cruel sometimes. Not knowing where things might end up but still keeps pushing you to its limit whether be victorious or be defeated. Say Yura, if only you can hear my heart and mind calling out your name, will you respond to it or will you ignore it? Still, the answer lies on within you. I don't care if I will be hated for having this kind of feelings, but I never regretted having them because it was a proof that I'm still a human, a human who can love and waiting to be loved. Maybe, just maybe, if you can hear it, what will do? Will you still accept me or will you reject me? If only things were really different...I'm sure of it..._

Saying this words inside from his crying heart, he noticed that a single tear fell from his eyes. Astounded by it, he quickly wipes it to avoid others seeing it. Never thought that he figured out what he truly feels, he made a comforting smile whom Yura only witnessed showed also her warm smile and didn't bother asking him about it. Eating happily together, inside the Keikain house was not always gloomy nor tenebrous but deep in it you will see and realize that there is always a rainbow after the rain.

* * *

**Uwaahhh.. 3****rd**** chapter is done; hope you will like my first fan fic**

**Don't forget to RnR**

**I'm not bothered making Ryuuji being cheesy at this chapter, well I was bothered at first but what the heck... :D**


	4. Is this farewell?

**Phew, the 4****th**** chapter is here.**

**Trying to finish this before exams.**

**Have a good time reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

In was just another ordinary day for the people in Kyoto. Buying personal things, hanging out with friends and doing things you least expect but somewhere in this beautiful place, things remain the same. The Keikain House, where the talented and strong onmyoujis resides, outside its gate seems too ordinary and peaceful but inside it is different from the point of view from others outside. Weird personalities, awkward thinking and noisy siblings. These things made up the Keikain in the current generation. After the fierce battle against the Nue, everything seems back to normal but other things didn't remain as they were. Feelings and secrets revealed and emotions that left uncontrolled are lurking inside.

Five days has past after Yura knew about his brother's true feelings and thought things will go back to the way it was at least that's what she expected. Lately, her brother been somewhat ignoring her. Bothered on his behavior, she attempted to talk to him but she always gets a simple "_Yes"_ and a nod as an answer. Never knowing the real reason from evading her contacts and conversation, the petite onmyouji can't help but be sad and worried. Gazing at the blue sky, she thought maybe, just maybe she did something to make him mad. As she recalled everything happened so far, she doesn't remember doing wrong for making him angry.

*Sigh*

Felling down, she tried to calm herself down but no ideas came to her mind. Spacing out, thinking what she will do the kill time, she made up her mind and thought maybe a walk across town should cheer her up. As she stood up, she puffed her maturing chest and began collecting the good vibes around her. "_Yosh". _After gaining her composure, she start heading out walking towards the gate and going outside to get some fresh air. Now knowing where she will be going, she just made a smile on her self and letting the wind take her.

_**~Ryuuiji's P.O.V.~**_

"_Lately, I've been ignoring her." _

"_Maybe this is the right thing to do. For her sake and for my sake also but... why do I feel something's doesn't fit right."_

_Ryuuji, who is lying in his wide bed, can't help but feel empty as he start ignoring her in the past few days. Comprehending what would be the outcome on what he was doing, he wasn't sure if it's gonna help or just gonna make it worst. Confused and annoyed to himself, he keeps biting his lips thinking what would be the best way to counter the feelings he has inside._

"_What the heck should I do with these feelings? If only I was given one wish, then I will wish to perish in this world in which I am ashamed to live in"_

"_But if I wish for that, what will happen to Yura...? Damn, why did it has to end up like this, i don't know anymore what's right and wrong."_

"_I can sense she is lonely when I was starting ignoring her. Why the hell are you sad about you moronic sister; I should be the one who's suffering and not you but...but why do I also experiencing the same sadness you were having...?"_

_Covering his face with his hands, he can't help but made a melancholic laugh and made his resolution._

"_If I can't help it having to these kinds of feelings then I will face it head on, no more hiding and no more holding it in. Hurting myself also makes Yura hurt more. While I am still living in this world, I will do my best to protect and cherish her until that time comes when I will let her go and be with the man of her dreams. Seeing her happy makes me happy to even if I'm not the giving her happiness I am willing to accept this cruel truth. I'm sorry Yura for ignoring you for quite some time. I don't want to end up regretting everything I had now that's why I will never give up on myself and you. That's why, let me stay by your side until that moments comes I am willing to let you go with my hands and my heart."_

_Brimming with confidence, he stood up from his bed and began changing his clothes. As usual he wears a dark green yukata with a black haori around his back and start heading downstairs to look at his sister who hasn't got a full view of her face for the past days. Much of his excitement, he hasn't found her and began looking around the house to find her. Disappointed, he thought where could she be. Agitated, he looked again from her room going to the bathroom and back to the main hall. Worrying, he was relieved as he saw Akifusa who was watering the plants outside the window. Wanting to ask him, he made calmed himself and starts acting normally._

"_Akifusa..?"_

"_Yo!, Good morning Ryuuji-kun. What is it, do you want something from me?"_

"_No. I just want to ask if you have seen Yura?"_

_He hesitantly asked while scratching the back of his head._

"_Yura? Well, not long ago I saw her sitting in the bench over there looking sad then she suddenly went outside maybe to go freshen up. Being the next heir of the Keikain Family maybe hit a toll on her. Hey Ryuuji, try cheering her up ok, what she needs now is an older brother's guidance alright?"_

"_Huh?..Ah, there's no need to remind me that, I'm going to give her hellish training and teach her proper next time so that she won't shame herself and the Kekains."_

_Saying this, he was troubled that his sister was somewhat sad and worried. Knowing this made him happy inside and never thought she has time worrying for him. _

"_Hahaha, as always, you are really harsh towards her Ryuuji. Maybe you should cool down a bit and be nice to her some time, she's going to be fifteen soon. She won't stay being a brat and oblivious you know."_

"_Yeah I know that..."_

_He knew things will be different as his sister began maturing and start growing. She will become conscious on herself, start hanging out with her friends and become more lady-like than she is right now._

"_Say Akifusa. When will Yura come back?"_

"_Hmmmm... I'm not sure but I bet she will head home early, you know that kid doesn't like to be around the crowd."_

"_I see...then I will have my leave Akifusa. Thanks anyways."_

"_No problem but where are you going?"_

"_I'll just stay inside the house and rest"_

"_I see then see you later."_

_Turning his back to the happy gentleman, Ryuuji can't help but worry about her. Urging himself not to do any suspicious or strange actions, he just planned to wait for her to come back and said to himself..."Where could she be?"_

_**~End of P.O.V~**_

~_In the shopping district near Kyoto~_

"So hot."

The onmyouji who was walking along the street was dead tired because of the heat of the sun draining her energy.

"Need...water...need...to...sit...haaaaaa"

Forcing her tired legs to walk, she was about to fall down when she was caught by a familiar hands that she almost had no memory of it long ago.

"Mamiru-nii!"

Yes, Mamiru Keikain, Yura's childhood friend and an adopted member of the Keikain family. When they were kids, they used to play each other and laugh together. Those times as she spend her time with him, was the happiest and every time after school, she would go to the park and meet with him to play. After sometime, Mamiru transferred school and left the place they use to live leaving Yura in tears. As he came back, he changed. He doesn't feel pain or anything. He threw away his emotions to gain extraordinary power. Knowing this, the Mamiru Yura knew is different before and the memory she had with him before starting fade.

"Mamiru-nii? Why are you here?"

"I was with Masatsugu helping him buying some things when he suddenly disappears."

Emotionless, he answered Yura without blinking his eyelids.

On the other hand, Yura was thinking that Mamiru was lost following Masatsugu-nii.

"Yura, what are you doing here?"

"Ah...me...hahaha. Nothing, I just want to walk around town."

"Ahhh..."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Both became silent. Then she immediately breaks the ice to cool the moment.

"Mamiru-nii, what are you going now?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll just go home. Want to come with me?"

Yura, who was planning to relax herself can't go back yet in the house where the pain causing her is there. She made up something to ditch going home early.

"Say, Mamiru-nii, wanna hang out with me for a while?"

Asking while having a smile on her face.

"Yes. If that's Yura wants."

"Relax Mamiru-nii, I'm not ordering you. It's just that it's been a while that the two of us hanging out together...hehehe"

Yura's blusing because of her embarrassment.

"I see. Then where should we go?"

The blond asking the brunette awkwardly.

"Hmmmm...let's check that shop over there."

Enjoying what they are doing; Yura, now dragging Mamiru with her hands went to different places around Kyoto. They visited a shrine, smelling the flowers in a flower shop, buying Mamiru some decent clothes, taking pictures with themselves, playing with the children in a park and watching the fireworks lighting up the dark sky.

Noticing that is getting late, Yura, now walking like a zombie is very exhausted but more of less, she was enjoying herself. Mamiru behind her, showing no signs of being tired, inside, the emotions he abandoned somewhat came back and he felt joy as he spend his time with Yura. Not gazing on him, she didn't notice the faint smile that the blond made. While walking in a bunch of crowd, *grrowwwl...* her stomach just complained and it was feeding time. Looking for a place to eat, Mamiru tapped the hungry onmyouji's shoulder and much of her surprise that he just simply made a contact on her shoulder without calling her name with an awkward speech and made her recall when they used to play together when they were kids.

Back then when they were kids, Yura who always find herself lost in coming to the park to play is always helped by Mamiru who always finds her whenever she went or wanders off. Crying on his shoulders, the blond always saying this to little Yura, "_Don't worry, whenever you lost your way I'll come and find you. I'll protect Yura, I promise." _while patting her tiny head and gave her a big smile; a smile she won't forget until the day he changed.

"...ura..."

"..."

"...Yura, are you alright?"

"Huh?. Ah...I'm ok Mam-...uwaahhh"

She was surprised and took a step back.

While she was not on her mind at that time, Mamiru's face came closer to hers making her step back and flushed because of that close encounter. Regaining her composure, she gently smiled and went to the where Mamiru was pointing.

It was just a small shop, still even it was small and costumers are still coming in. She thought to herself maybe she can find something delicious to eat especially her favourite food. While looking at the menu, she found something similar to what she wants then ordered it immediately. Mamiru on her opposite side, just simply ordered a bowl of ramen. Much to her surprise, she didn't know Mamiru eats ramen. Out of curiosity, she asked.

"Say Mamiru-nii, do you like ramen?"

She hesitantly asked while waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, because Ryuuji told me that eating ramen once in a while can make your life longer. Knowing this, I strangely came to like it."

He explained while staring down at the table.

Yura who was awed on what she heard, she thought to herself "_Nii-chan isn't that cruel huh, he sure are kind in ways you won't understand...wait.."_ something came into her mind then she let it out in her mouth.

"Wait Mamiru-nii, are you saying that you're eating ramen for the sake of prolonging your life?"

"Yes"

The blond immediately answered. Still not satisfied she tried to confirm why is he doing it and asked him again.

"Then why are you trying to extend your life?"

After the words left Yura's mouth, her arm was immediately grabbed by strong rough hands. Bewildered on what just happened she stared the person holding her who is leaning closer to her. Didn't predict this would happen, she looked him at his eyes while being flush. Grabbing her arm to make his face closer to hers, the blond spoke with serious eyes.

"To protect you, Yura"

"_Protect? Mamiru-nii is doing this for my sake.?"_ thought to herself and her heart skip a beat.

While gazing their eyes to each other, they didn't notice the man standing in front of them.

"Ehhhemm...Your meal is ready, my dear sweet costumers"

Startled, Yura immediately brush Mamiru's hands away from her shoulder then she took a proper sit. The man began slowly putting their respective food while smiling at the both of them.

"May you enjoy your meal, sir and ma'am"

He then left with a grin in his face. Concluding that the guy is misunderstanding the situation, Yura became really embarrass and thinking if that man start spreading around strange rumours around town that might cause some ruckus in the Keikain house, especially his brother. Thinking about it, she felt a shiver from her spine and start focusing on eating her meal. Feeling thirsty, she asked the waitress to give her a cold drink. While the waitress went to the kitchen to get her drinks, accidentally took the bottle of sake instead of refreshment. Both bottles has same colour and there is only one difference to identify the two, it's their bottle cap. Red for sake while blue is for refreshment. The clumsy waitress took the wrong bottle and went immediately to the table where Mamiru and Yura was having their meal.

Yura, waiting patiently in her table with Mamiru who is done eating received her drink and not knowing that she will be in deep trouble later, took immediately a sip on the bottle then...it started.

~_**Keikain House**_

_Ryuuji, who is waiting patiently in the house starting to get worry in her sister who hasn't, came home yet. On the other hand, the other onmyouji who is looking at him was amazed how worried he is for his sister despite being harsh and merciless towards her. Akifusa who was is much worried with Ryuuji than Yura tried calming him down._

"_Hey Ryuuji, try to calm down will you, I'm sure Yura is making her way home right now."_

"_Yeah, I hope she will, because when she arrive, I'll torture her to death"_

"_Oi, oi, don't go that far and why are you worried so much about her, knowing that little kid is just making a pass around Kyoto where she was gone away from here to train."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. Thanks Akifusa."_

_Hearing Ryuuji what he said, Akifusa made a warm smile making the atmosphere better but it didn't last long when Masatsugu broke it._

"_Now that I notice it, Mamiru hasn't came back yet"_

_Ryuuji flinched._

"_Yeah, now you mention it, I didn't notice him around the house after you left this afternoon"_

_The little onmyouji who is not carrying his crystal ball made his debut but instead lighting up the mood, it back fired._

"_This is just a hunch alright, but if maybe, just maybe...Yura-nee and Mamiru-nii, has gone for a date or maybe...they eloped together not telling us."_

"_Oh yeah, maybe that's the reason. You know those to is acting strange after what happen before right."_

_The man with glasses and the short onmyouji start talking nonsense, nonsense to Ryuuji that is made him think differently. And thought to himself "Maybe that brat is right, maybe those to has gone somewhere together...__**TO-GE-THER" **__He repeated the word then suddenly stood up while startling the others and they were having a puzzled look and asked._

"_Hey Ryuuji, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to find her Akifusa"_

"_But do you know where she went?"_

"_I don't know that's why I'm looking for her right now. I have no time to waste here."_

"_Wait, if you're going to find her, start looking at the place near a shrine and river. There is a festival held down there, maybe she went and check it out and didn't notice the time. I'm getting worried with Mamiru because I made him help me buying some things that I forgot he easily wanders around."_

"_I see, thanks Masatsugu and don't worry I'll find them"_

"_Ehhhh...you're looking for them Ryuuji-nii, maybe they are having a good time with their da-...eekkk"_

_Before he can finish her sentence, he was shot by a deadly glare then began sweating badly and trembling with fear. Noticing this Akifusa asked._

"_Hmmm...what's wrong Pato-chan. Did something happen?"_

"_No...not at all Akifusa-nii..hehehe"_

"_Ahhh...I see"_

"_Well I'm going out now"_

_As he was making his way to the door, the telephone rang. Akifusa heading towards it force Ryuuji to halt. Answering the phone, Akifusa was astounded on what he heard. After the call, he looked at Ryuuji._

"_I someone found her. They said she was drunk and causing trouble"_

"_Ehhh?"_

_The other onmyouji who was listening was shocked on Akifusa's words._

_Ryuuji taken aback._

"_Where is she Akifusa?"_

"_She is at the shop near the festival Masatsugu-kun was talking about"_

"_I see then I will be going then"_

"_Wait...she was..."_

_Rushing towards the scene...Ryuuji didn't hear the last words came out from his mouth_

"_...with Mamiru"_

_**Back at the shop~**_

Yura who is dead drunk, started to act strangely making the owner and the waitress panic then began shouting and disturbing the other costumers; Mamiru who is trying to stop the raging brunette, tried to think of a plan to immobilize her without hurting its petite body. Failed to utilize a decent plan, he apologize to Yura in her ear before knocking her out by punching her stomach.

Finally calmed down, Mamiru began carrying the drunk sleeping onmyouji out from the shop while the owner and the waitress apologize for the mistake.

As he bid farewell to the owner, the blond start heading home while carrying her in bridal style. Watching her closely in his arms, Mamiru stopped his movements while staring at her intently. Without thinking, he leaned closer and start sniffing the scent of her hair and then calling out her name. Without expecting a response, Yura who is talking at her sleep called his name as a response but while she's at it, she was gripping tightly at his clothes saying these words.

"_Mamiru-kun, why...why did you leave...me..behind. You said...you will protect me...but you left me...you're so...mean... Ma...mi...ru...-kun..." _

Hearing the words from her, he can't help but feel uneasy. Confused on the emotion he is experiencing he just simply hold her tight and hugged her in his arms then gave her forehead a wam...

Kiss.

Gently putting his lips on her small forehead, he began to ponder that every time he is with Yura, all of his emotion he abandoned to gain tremendous power starting to come back. He never knew that it will return soon. Finishing his kiss, he then start walking telling the sleeping fragile girl in her arms

"_Don't worry Yura, I'll hold on the promise I gave to you. Whenever you are lost, I will always come to find you and I will stay by your side because...you are my __**most**__ precious treasure."_

Letting out the emotion he felt by the means of words, he made a charming smile while glancing at the night sky. Holding her tight for her not to fall, he walked slowly not to disturb the sleeping princess in his arms when he saw the shadow that he felt rivalry to win her heart.

"Ryuuji?"

_**~Ryuuji's P.O.V~ **__(before meeting Mamiru)_

"_Damn that moronic sister making me worried this much. How arrogant can she get?"_

_Saying this to his mind while running at his might._

"_Why is she drunk anyway, wait...maybe..."_

_He's delusion became wild again that he thought his sister was tricked by some older men to treat her food where she accepts immediately, then after eating her food she was knocked out and as she woke up she was being watched by dirty eyes around her where she was naked and she was going to be ra-_

_Stopping his inner self from speaking that word, he hastens his speed thinking that she made a ruckus because she was struggling to free herself. Not knowing what kind shop it is he said..._

"_Don't worry Yura. I will save you, and I will make sure those guys will pay a hundred fold."_

_Arriving at the scene, his jaw dropped and recalling back what kind of shop he was thinking it was...he looked stupid then began calling himself the worse for thinking dirty delusion on what's happening on her sister. Coming back to his senses, he asked the old man who is looking at the opposite direction he was._

"_Excuse me, is this the place where there is a small body figure of a girl causing a ruckus here.?"_

"_Ahh. Yes, you must be one of her acquaintances but unfortunately she already left."_

"_What?. What do you mean by that old man?"_

"_She left with someone...to be excact, she came here with her boyfriend and asked for a cold drink then my clumsy waitress gave her a bottle of sake instead of refreshment and that made her drunk and start making a fuss around"_

"_Boyfriend?...What are you talking about old man?"_

_Ryuuji start trembling while waiting for the old man to answer. _

"_Uhmm..Let's see, as I recall, that man has a blond hair, tall and quite good-looking and the girl he was with was a beauty. They really look cute together especially when the girl is embarrassed..."_

_Hearing the words of the old man. Ryuuji can't take the emotion swelling inside him and left the shop with an angry expression._

_Looking desperately, he was going on circles. No idea where to go look for them he stops to catch his breath. He was exhausted from running from the house going here. Panting so hard, he sat on the bench nearby._

"_Damn, where are they and why Mamiru is with her anyway. Don't tell me...they were on a da-...no..no, that can't be, Yura told herself directly to me that she is still not ready for having a relationship but what if..."_

_*Bang*_

_A loud cracking sound was made as he was experiencing mixed emotions and released in into his fist and landed on the wooden bench. Regaining his breath, he then continue his search and by luck he found them. As he was relieve that he saw them, he made their distance close but he stop half-way when he saw Mamiru holding her in his both arms but it didn't stop there, he also witness when he gave her a kiss in the forehead. Dumbstruck, Ryuuji didn't budge on his place but just stared at them while clenching his fist until Mamiru notice his gaze and called his name._

_Ryuuji.._

_**~End of P.O.V.~**_

As their gazes are lock-on each other, neither of them are planning to look away especially the angry brother. Strong wind suddenly blew around them making the atmosphere tenser. Almost giving in from his emotions, he just asks the blond man holding her sister without removing his stare at him.

"Mamiru, why are you here and care to explain what are doing with Yura?"

"Ryuuji, why are you-"

"What, do you have a problem of me being here, and I'm asking you Mamiru, what the hell are you doing with Yura while she is sleeping?"

Attempting to summon his shikigami, Mamiru began to form a battle stance while holding Yura.

"Hey. Mamiru, I'm asking...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YURA!"

Feeling being torn apart, Ryuuji suddenly attacks Mamiru with his shikigami with pure hatred and anger. No, the feeling he had at this time is different; it is much more than that, he always felt strange when he saw his sister hanging around with other boys around her age. At first he thought it was just his over protectiveness towards her but as time pass, seeing her with other guys, he knew it's no longer anger or his over protectiveness.

But it was pure jealousy.

Apprehending this, he realizes that he already fell in love with his sister and seeing her as a person of opposite sex. He never wants to let go off her, no, much more than that he doesn't want anyone touch her or even think about her. He belongs to him and him alone and anyone who will try to reach his sister will be destroyed. Leading to a conclusion, Ryuuji will do anything on his power to get his sister back on his hands.

Swiftly dodging the attack, Mamiru began generating electricity focusing in his right hand to do a deadly blow to his opponent. On the other side, he began to think and start attacking again.

Evading it easily, Mamiru began to counter a close-range attack by using his electrically charged right hand when Ryuuji's shikigami blocked his attack. Failed to make a sudden blow, the two stared each other intently like they were fighting for death to win the heart of a single woman.

Putting Yura's petite body in a corner, the blond releases a large amount of electricity around his body and the other brunette prepared his shikigami again with full force without holding back. Showing a gaze of serious intent to kill each other, the final attack commenced. Mamiru who is attacking head on while enveloped with electrical charge while Ryuuji let loose his shikigami but this time, it was bigger.

As the attack was about to clash each other; noticing someone jumped in the middle, before they can stop their attacks, it was a blocked by a powerful barrier.

"Fujuku-Style Barrier Technique: Rakuchuu Rakugai Zenhoui Kinbyobu"

Loud explosion and smoke filled the area. Feeling that they saw this kind of barrier before, they were thinking that this technique belong from one of the Keikain members. As their hunch was correct, the man inside in the middle of the barrier was no other than Masatsugu Keikain. With the two who was awed on what happen, the man with glasses asked in high tone manner.

"What the hell are you doing? Fighting in the middle of the city, have gone losing the screws on your head huh?"

Hearing his words, both of them halted their attacks and the hostility around them began to dissipate. After fixing of themselves, Ryuuji began staring back at Mamiru who walks towards the sleeping Yura then began carrying her back again at his arms.

"Tch.."

Seeing Mamiru carry her, makes his heart ache. Can't hold it more, he turned his back and began walking away from them but was halted when he was questioned.

"Oi Ryuuji, it's rare for you to lose your cool, mind to explain what happen?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you. If you want answers from your question, just ask the guy next to you. I'm out of here."

Ryuuji began walking away. While the two of them was left behind, Masatsugu glance at Mamiru, then just left a sigh.

"Come Mamiru, let's take her home"

"Yes.."

_**~At the Keikain House~**_

Ryuuji, who made it home first is now sitting the couch while Akifusa and Pato welcome the other two from the door. Seeing the sleeping Yura Keikain, they immediately put her in a different couch near Ryuuji. Mamiru who is explaining what happen in the shop, the others was shock by just listening to it. Never thought that sake will take a toll on her, they took it as a precaution to never give her even a single drop of sake. After the agreement, they are now on the topic on who will take care of Yura as she sleeps in her room. Hearing this, Ryuuji began listening while he is facing the window outside.

"Hmmm...This sure is worrisome, I guess I should do the honours"

"No you can't Akifusa-nii, you have an urgent appointment tomorrow and it is bad for you to go there with no proper sleep"

"Your right Pato-chan, thanks for worrying about me but I can't leave Yura-chan at this rate"

"There's no need for you to do that Akifusa-san, I will just take care of her"

"But Masatsugu-kun, you will attend to aid the other family members to create powerful barriers. Is it alright for you? You know teaching them and making a sample barrier by yourself requires a lot of stamina and if you lack of sleep, it makes it worse."

"Yeah, I thought about it but taking care of her is our top priority for now"

"If you need any help on taking care of her, you are looking at the right person"

"Denied"

"Denied!"

The two gentlemen said in unison.

"Ehhh? Why won't you let me watch nee-chan?"

Pato-chan asking desperately.

"I remember last time when I ask you to watch the yokai I trap in my barrier in my room, you ended up watching television while the yokai is attacking outside our house"

Masatsugu while scratching his head.

"What did you just said Masatsugu-kun? You put a yokai inside your room? And is that the same yokai who attacked us directly when we were confused one how did it get in from your barriers within the gate encircling the house?"

Masatsugu began sweating then trying to avoid the question.

"Haha, that issue is gone Akifusa-san, we should just move on, ok?"

"Move on you say.."

Akifusa leaned closer to Masatsugu who began to tremble.

"Did you know that the yokai you led in the house ate my favourite shirt? You don't how I cherish that shirt because I have it while I was still young."

Angrily saying this while his saliva is on Masatsugu's face.

"Yes, yes, I get it, but are you sure now is the time to talk about that.?"

"Phew, yeah your right"

Masatsugu wiped his sweat in his head while making a mischievous smile.

"Don't make your assumptions directly Masatsugu-kun because we will have a BIG talk about it tomorrow when I get back"

"Y...yes Akifusa-san"

Masatsugu said while becoming low spirited.

Still can't find someone fitted to do the right job, they glance at the blond who is been staring at them for quite some time now. And idea then suddenly popped in their minds.

"I guess we have a candidate for the job."

Akifusa proudly said while pointing at Mamiru.

"Mamiru, you take care of Yura!"

Before answering, he glances at the sleeping beauty then turn back to Akifusa.

"Then I wil-"

"No, I will be doing it"

Before Mamiru answers, he was interrupted by Ryuuji who is walking towards Yura then began carrying her.

"Ehhhh, Ryuuji, you will?"

"Ah, Yes. I will do it, why is there a problem?"

"No, it's not that I got problem but it's just that it's rare for you to be doing this kind of thing."

"Well I thought that, taking care of her once in a while is not a bad thing and also I volunteered doing this because-"

Before he finishing his explanation he glance at his sister who is sleeping soundly. Then he made a smile where only saw Akifusa witnessed it then he look at them back.

"I want to do something nice to her for a change"

After saying those words, Ryuuji left and began heading towards the stairs going to her room. Masatsugu who was about to stop Ryuuji was he was halted by Akifusa who is wearing a warm smile.

"Wha-, Akifusa-san, are you leaving Yura to his hands?"

"Yes Masatsugu-kun, just leave him be. It is a duty of a brother to take care of his sister, right?"

"Ye...yes, I guess your right"

While the others accepted Ryuuji's proposal, Mamiru on the other hand, was standing still, began having an uneasy feeling and thought to himself "_What is this...feeling?" _then he start gripping his shirt in his chest then sat down on the chair nearby.

_**~At Yura's Room~**_

Putting her gently in her bed, Ryuuji realize that she was so light as paper. Opening the windows in her room making the place breezy, he took off his haori and he head back down to get some medicine to remove the hangover whenever she wakes up in the morning.

Coming back with the medicine; gently closing the door, he walks closer to her when he halted his movement from moving much closer. Yura's buttoned clothes are now open revealing her maturing breast and white bra covering it. He gulped before putting down the silver tray where there is a glass of water, a wet towel and a small bucket of water and her medicine.

Glancing back at his sister, he gulped again and this time it was bigger. He thought that she opened them a bit because of the heat her body is emitting. Seeing her defenceless, wild thoughts began to conquer his mind but he doesn't want to think about it right now because watching her sleep peacefully is a top priority. *splash* He dipped the white towel in the small bucket and he began coming closer to her to start wiping her petite body. *sigh* Never thought this would happen to her, he felt that he was careless and worthless for not being there at her side when it happen but instead his childhood friend was there. Gripping tightly the white towel he was holding, he shook his head telling himself to focus.

Wiping her forehead down to her neck, then her hands towards her arms, Ryuuji can't really wipe it thoroughly because she was still wearing her long sleeved yellow buttoned shirt while wearing a hip to knee cap skirt. He assumed that if he removes the shirt, he can wipe her back and also her fro-. As he was about to finish what he was thinking, he gulped again and this time his face is a little flushed. Realizing this, he thought he won't do it, but he remembered he gave his words to the others and making sure he will fully take care of her he made his decision and decided to take it off.

As he was unbuttoning her, he felt like he was doing something bad to her and if the others suddenly check-up on her, they will misunderstand on what he was doing. Assuming that, he hastens his movements until she was wearing only her bra on top of her. Gulping again, he held his sister by the back of her neck like he was hugging her so that he can wipe her back. Slowly wiping her pale back while feeling her almost naked body in his chest, he began to tremble not his is scared but he was controlling is inner self not to conquer him.

Finishing wiping her back, he put her sister gently back to the bed. Now it's time for the front, he was hesitant if he can do it or not. Putting courage to himself, he continued wiping her. Slowly and gently without waking her up, he wiped first her abdomen. As he was nearly going up to her chest, he gulped and slowly wipes her upper chest near her neck then down to the visible little cleavage.

Quickly finishing her front he then glances at the skirt down to her legs. Nearing his limits, he then start removing her skirt and he will continue to wipe her down without doing something funny to her fragile body. Witnessing his sister wearing only white bra and panty, he took another big gulp and shortly his eyes became dark and began to think strange towards her sister. As he was about to put himself on top of her, he halted his actions as he remembers the warm smile that her sister gave him one time when they are at the disadvantage when battling a strong yokai in the outskirts of Kyoto telling him not to give up. That warm smile he can't forget the smile that saved him. Recalling it, his mind became clear of dangerous thoughts but it was replace with something pure and new.

Wiping her lap down to her legs and behind from her bottom lap toward her heels until her feet, he was making a tranquil smile while doing it. Finishing what he has started, he looked back at her but he thought that some parts of her body is still not clean yet. Realizing that only her breast and her sacred part weren't wiped, he didn't hesitate but he was going to do it.

Getting a new pair of underwear in her and clothes in her closet, he returned where Yura is. Slowly removing her bra she's wearing, his eyes were not filled with desire but it was filled with pure purpose, a purpose to keep looking out for her. As it was removed, Ryuuji, took the white towel then slowly wiping her bare breast without flinching. Putting a new bra, he then went below but this time he hesitates to do it. He lose his courage to do so but thinking there is no turning back now, now that he has gone this far. Puffing up his chest with confidence, he gently went near to Yura's ear then asked for forgiveness.

"_Hey Yura, I'm sorry for doing this but this is for your own good though. Man, you sure are troublesome, making me do this. Even if I'm your brother, I'm still a man you know. Well don't worry, this man here won't harm you, but instead he will protect you, I promise_."

After saying this, he put a soft kiss in her forehead as a sign of his promise. Without flinching himself, he removed her underwear then start wiping it with the clean towel. While he's at it, the sleeping onmyouji suddenly start moaning, as he heard it, instead to be flushed or become an animal of lust.

He laughed.

He didn't expect it but he just simply laughed then he leaned back closer to her sister's ear.

"_Hey, don't go start making some weird noises now alright. Are you provoking me? If you have that in mind I won't buy it because I already made my promise, right. A man's promise is absolute. I'll protect you."_

Shortly finishing his task he then changed her used one with a new a new one then slowly putting on some clothes in her pale-skinned body. Now she was clean and sleeping soundly, he then head towards downstairs to put her used clothes in the washing area. Coming back at her room, he noticed she has woken up. He was relieved the she woke up after wiping her body. Seeing his sister while holding her aching head he then head immediately went get the medicine and gave it to her. As she drank the medicine, he made her lie down back to bed and was about to leave he was called by her weak voice.

"Nii-chan"

"Hmmm..what is it Yura?"

"Please stay with me for a while, please...?"

Hearing his sister little request, he didn't have a problem with it but he was happy his sister invited him beside her. While she was glancing at the ceiling with a towel on her forehead, calm silence envelops the room but it came short for when the older brother started making a conversation.

"Yura, do you remember?"

"Remember what nii-chan?"

"When you were still a kid, you went home very sick."

"Ahhh, I remember that. I didn't know that I was sick at that time and pushed myself to go to school and immediately after I got there I suddenly collapsed towards the ground"

"You really are oblivious you moronic sister"

Gently hitting her head with his finger while wearing his gentle smile, Yura who was going to be mad about it, seeing her brother's smile like that made her weak and she let her anger slide.

"But still, when I heard you collapsed, I was worried so worried that I attempted to go by your side but I was stopped by grandfather"

"Really nii-chan..you were worried about me?"

"Of course you weak sister of mine"

"Sorry for being weak"

"Hahaha, I was just messing up with you"

"Yeah I know that."

While having a subtle conversation, Ryuuji wanting to ask her about a while ago, didn't hesitate but ask her directly.

"Say, Yura"

"Yes, nii-chan?"

"A while ago, where have you been?"

"Huh?..Ah, I was just walking around town when I bumped into Mamiru"

"I see"

"Is something wrong nii-chan?"

"No, nothing at all"

Back to silence treatment, Ryuuji made a clenching fist the asked her his final question.

"Hmmm...Yura?"

"...yes ni..nii-chan?"

Yura who is getting sleepy because of the medicine.

"I'm meaning to ask you this before what happen in my room. I just want to asked what do you want to have as a birthday present"

Before she drifted back to dreamland, she was awoken by his words

"Ehhhh...wh..what did you just said nii-chan?"

"I'm asking you what do you want to have as a birthday present"

"Birthday present? Ah. I see, my birthday is coming up"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

Ryuuji who has a solemn look became a little grumpy.

"Hehe, looks like it"

Saying this while sticking her out tongue. Shocked by it, Ryuuji regretted to ask the soon-to-be fifteen brat about her present whom she forgot her own birthday.

"So what do you want?"

"..hmmmm...?"

"..."

"...hmmmmmm.."

"Oi, made up your mind already."

"Hmmm...I guess I want to have a lion as a pet"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not!"

"Then be serious, damn it!"

Returning back to his original face, Ryuuji hit her head for ruining the mood. Holding onto her head, she glanced at his brother saying.

"Nii-chan, you're the worst hitting your ill sister."

"Whose fault it is anyway?"

"...ugh..."

"*sigh*"

"Sorry"

" You better be"

"..."

"..."

"Yura.."

"What is it now nii-chan?"

"Do you remember when you have your sixth birthday and you saw a small figurine of an angel. Her skin is pure white like snow and her eyes are like shining gold. You wanted that as your gift right but grandfather was busy prioritizing his work at that time. When we got home, you were crying so much until your eyes became so red. As grandfather notices you were crying in your birthday, he ordered one of his subordinates to buy that figurine but as that man went at the shop, it was already brought by someone. Asking the manager for another pair but unfortunately it was the last model. After that incident, you came to easily forget your birthday. I'm guessing that's the reason you were forgetful lately...right?"

"Wow, nii-chan you remembered that?"

"Of course, because the one who held you while crying was me"

"Yeah. When I kept on crying, you were there for me. You never left my side, you were there when I need help and also you were there to hold me when I need protection. I am really thankful for that time until today that you are my brother even though you were so harsh to me but still, I never neglect nor regretted I was your sister."

His eyes widened when after hearing her confession. "_Never regretted",_ this words keeps ringing in his mind and never thought that her sister accepted him the way he is now. He starting to feel worthless and disgusting that he was loved purely by her while he loved her as a woman not as a family. The guilt inside him was getting bigger and bigger that he has no courage to face her sister again and felt he is no longer fit for the job being her brother. Knowing that his existence has still a value in her heart, he was happy, so happy that he had met the most wonderful sister he can ever had. Determination suddenly filled his aching heart; for him to be moved by his sister's words, he made a biggest a decision in his life knowing that it will affect her the most.

"Uwaahh...Ryu..Ryuuji-ni..-niichan, what's wrong?"

Finally deciding on what he will do, he grabbed her by arm then hugging her tightly while she was having a bewildered reaction.

"Yura...If I will hurt you, will you still forgive me?"

"Ehhh...what's up with you all of a sudden, Ryuuji-nii?"

Awed by his question can't help herself to have a confused look.

"Ju...just answer...will you still forgive me?"

"Ye...yeah"

"Then, if I will love someone? Will you still love me as your brother?"

"Of...of course Ryuuji-nii, if you're happy then I will be too..."

"I see..."

"...What's wrong?"

"Then, if I will disappear, will you still look for me?"

"Wha-...?"

Yura who didn't really comprehend his words, her heart suddenly skip a beat. Hearing the word _disappear_ from his brother's mouth; she can't help herself but gripped his clothes in his chest while the embrace around her became tighter. Not really sure what he meant, she asked again.

"Wh...what ar...are you saying nii-chan..., wh...why are you asking me this all of a sudden..?"

"Nothing, just answer me Yura, will you still look for me when...I disappear?"

"Ye...yes nii-chan. I will look for you until I'll find you"

Smiling after letting go of her words, she looked at him with serious eyes while Ryuuji in the other hand showed back a melancholic smile.

"Nii...nii-chan?"

He suddenly let go of her while she was giving him a puzzled look. He made a forced smile on her then start ruffling her hair.

"Now that I know your fine, you should go back to sleep"

"Ehhh...what's with those questions nii-chan?"

"Don't mind it, I was just curious on what reaction you will show me if I ask you those kinds of questions"

Turning his back away from here, he let out a gloomy laugh which it wasn't noticed by her.

"What the heck is wrong with him...suddenly asking me those kind of question, it felt like he was serious but its impposible, Ryuuji-nii won't possibly do that."

While talking to herself, she noticed her clothes were changed; aware of it, she looked under her clothes. *gasp* , can't believe what she just saw, she didn't even bother to think she might wake the others and she made loud noise.

"RYUUJI-NIICHAN YOU PERVERT BROTHER!"

Her shout startled all of the people inside the house and the neighbourhood nearby start turning on their lights. Ryuuji, who is still standing in front of her door, hearing it, he made a smile on his face. Heading now to his room, a call of his name made him stop.

"Ryuuji"

"Hmmm...Mamiru, what's wrong?"

"How's Yura?"

"Hearing her loud shout, I guess she'll live"

"I see"

"..."

"..."

"Well if you don't need anything, I'll go back to my room"

"..."

Glanicng at Mamiru who became silent, he turned away and head to his room then he called him..

"Mamiru, can you do me a favour?"

"..."

"You don't need to answer, just listen on what I'm going to tell you."

He looked at Ryuuji who is bending his head down.

"Protect Yura from now on, Mamiru-..."

Before finishing his sentence, he looked at Mamiru with serious eyes then said.

"...that's my final **order**."

Hearing his words, Mamiru, who keeps listening on what Ryuuji ordering him to do and made them like Master and Servant in the eyes of others and showing an expressionless face, made a bothered look and knowing what Ryuuji meant, he nodded.

After affirming that Mamiru understood his words, he left.

Walking slowly to the corridor going to his room. He left the words he wanted to tell her.

"_Goodbye, Yura_"

Then a tear fell from his eyes.

_**~Morning~ **__(currently 6 am)_

Yura who was sleeping soundly after she knew that her brother changed her clothes especially the things that's covering her important parts was murmuring in her sleep saying "_Nii...nii-chan you pervert" _and suddenly was awakened by a familiar voice.

"Yura"

Still not opening her eyes, she thought she is just hearing things but when she felt someone touched her, she slowly opened her eyes; meeting her gaze is a silver long hair man looking at her very worried.

"Akifusa-nii..what's wr...wrong?"

"..."

Akifusa didn't answer while clenching his fist. Bothered by it, Yura then made a sitting position in the bed and look at Akifusa while tilting her head.

"Akifusa-nii, what is it?"

"..."

"What's wrong Akifusa-nii?"

"The truth is..."

"Truth about what Akifusa-nii?"

"Your brother Ryuuji..."

"What about Ryuuji-nii...?

"...he left"

"Ehh...?"

Not believing those words, she asked again while sweat start showing and falling from her head.

"Wha...what do you me...mean he left, Akifusa-nii..?"

"..."

Not answering her question, she thought this is some kind of joke that her brother made but even she thought it as a joke, her heart begins to ache. The calm man began speaking and she didn't expect the words would pull her down to the ground.

"Last night, Ryuuji left the house"

"Are yo..you sure about that Akifusa-nii..?

"Yes, because one of the gate watchers said he past above the gate using his shikigami. He thought he was hallucination but he was sure it was Ryuuji"

"If...if that's true, wh...why would he leave without explaining hi...himself right?"

Remembering what happened last night, Yura recalled that Ryuuji is acting strange then began asking her strange questions especially the one with a _disappear _on it. Not knowing he was serious, she bit her lip for not noticing it.

"Yeah your right...but he left a note on his room."

Akifusa gave her the note Ryuuji left saying "_Akifusa, If you were the first one to find this letter please protect Yura in my place."_

Can't comprehend what is her brother doing, her chest began to ache badly. While still holding the note, Akifusa hand him a box written on the cover, _To Yura._

As she opened it, her eyes widened and remembered the familiar figurine.

The Snow Angel.

She was sure it's the same figurine she wanted as her birthday present. Seeing this, she felt heavy in her heart; not imagining she will witness again the figure of the angel which has a skin pure white as snow and eyes of as shining gold. Lifting it up, she saw a folder paper where her name is written but below her name, she began to shudder on what it said "_Happy Birthday"._

Still shuddering, she slowly opened the paper. As she opened it, saw his brother's handwriting and red what it says. Pato and Masatsugu arrived shortly at the scene.

"_Dear Yura,_

_If you ever read this letter, I may not be at your side anymore. I know this might be cruel but I had to do this for your sake and for my sake also. But first, let me tell you a Happy Birthday. Even if I'm not there to witness you became a mature woman and be the one leading the Keikain family, I'm still happy and proud of you. Lately, I noticed that you keep on forgetting your birthday but I wasn't. The truth is, after we got home on your sixth birthday, the one who brought the angel figurine was me. I stole some money on grandfather's pocket while he wasn't aware because he busy doing his work. When I was planning to give it to you, you locked your room and not letting anyone in including me. Seeing you depressed, I lost the courage to surprise you with the gift. Having no chance in giving it to you in right timing, I hid the figurine in my room and try giving it to you in your next birthday. During your seventh birthday, when I got back to courage I lost a year ago, I planned again to surprise you but instead I was surprise by you; you were sleeping soundly the whole day, the day of your birth. Failed again, I'm making sure of myself to give it to you on your next birthday without failing. On your eighth birthday, when everyone is preparing for a party, it helped me regain a lot of courage and confidence and thought this time, surely I will be successful. As you were welcomed by everyone after going back from school, you had a look of someone who just saw something strange; then as grandfather told you it was your birthday you simply laughed and said "It is my birthday? Sorry I forgot about it" while sticking your tongue out. Hearing those words from you, I lost my purpose of giving you the gift and I hid it back in my room. Successively from your ninth to your thirteenth birthday, you really have forgotten about celebrating it but on your fourteenth, your spirit of celebrating it came back, much to my surprise, I was excited to give you the gift I kept for five years. Thinking in what way I'm gonna give to you, I felt being shy for the first time even if I'm just giving a gift to you and not to my girlfriend which I don't have one. Waiting for you to come home, my heart became beating fast which I don't know why when finally I heard your steps on the door. Getting ready, I was surprised that you came home being carried by your homeroom teacher explaining you hit your head in the wall very hard that made you knocked out. Again, I failed to give you the gift but at that time, my heart was somewhat torn apart. Now that you're going to be fifteen, even if you will forget about it, this time I'll be giving the gift I hid in my room all this time. Sorry for not giving it personally but I want you to have it and I hope you'll keep this from the bottom of your heart for it will be with you every day._

_Now this time, I'm going to tell you the true reason why I left. I fell in love. I fell in love to the person whom I least expected to. Not knowing the real reason why I fell for her but deep inside me I knew I loved her so much that I will crumble if I ever let her go. Seeing her gorgeous smile, her cute laughter, her silky hair, her bounty lips and her beautiful eyes that captivated me send goose bumps all over my body. Loving her was the best thing I have ever done and the greatest mistake I have ever made. You are that person Yura, my greatest happiness and my greatest fear. I know that I am shameful example as a brother, I admit that but seeing you with other guys or just simply hanging out with them makes my heart ache so much that at first I thought it as my over protectiveness but as time passes by, I soon realize it's not a feeling of protecting you but...it was loving you. I'm no longer fitted to be a Keikain, no, to be exact, your brother. Saying goodbye to you was the saddest yet the bravest thing I have done. But please remember, whenever you're feeling down or lose your way, never give up and move forward. No matter how hard things may be, think free and don't retreat. The times when I'm with you was the happiest yet the bitterest. The pain I can no longer restrain you were there to make it refrain. For I am proud to have you but I was afraid to be with you. Like the rain keeps pouring down towards the ground, the heart that was aching was never found. Until that day came to me, I realize that I was not free. Knowing you're the source of my suffering, I never regretted nor forgotten. My love for you will stay in my heart where it never be torn apart. So long my beloved sister, for I am lost and became a sinner. This farewell may be bitter but understand it is better. For hopes not seeing you again, I was glad to be in vain. My heart will always belongs to you, for I am not ashamed that I loved you. _

_Ryuuji Keikain_

After reading his letter, tears began to form in her eyes. She felt broken like tiny little pieces. She never knew she was causing her brother so much suffering and end up leaving. She was in pain; she felt a thousand knives stab her heart. Crying in regret, she let out the words she felt.

"I'm sorry and I love you too...brother"

* * *

**The 4****th**** chapter is done.**

**Ryuuji became very talkative at this first story of mine.**

**I feel sorry for Yura. Huhuhuhu**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Chapter 5 is still on going. i was planning not to make one but what the heck... :D**


End file.
